Lost experiences
by Beckett-Castle-Alba
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si la relación entre Booth y Brennan no hubiese podido continuar tras aquel primer caso? ¿Cómo se hubiesen desarrollados sus vidas estando separados?
1. Chapter 1

Me desperté sobresaltada. Había vuelto a tener ese extraño sueño otra vez. No me agradaba mucho la psicología, pero esto no tenía otra explicación que la que da ese campo tan inexacto.

Mi mente se había negado a dejar de pensar en Booth; días tras día, por muy alejada que estuviera de él, su imagen volvía a mi cabeza como si de una película se tratase. Mi parte racional intentaba acomodar su recuerdo en un rincón alejado de mi mente para poder aclarar mis sentimientos pero, al parecer, mi otra parte del cerebro, la conectada con las emociones y la parte humana de mi, no quería olvidarlo, por lo que cada noche me sumergía en este sueño para que viera como sería mi vida sin él.

Siempre era el mismo sueño. Una voz en off empezaba haciéndose preguntas y luego desarrollaba una vida de soledad, de tristeza continua, de búsqueda del amor verdadero.

Booth vivía su vida en Whasington como agente del FBI. Intentaba hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible para que los culpables pagaran por lo crímenes cometidos pero siempre se le escapaba algo, nunca conseguía resolverlo satisfactoriamente. Su cuerpo estaba en su trabajo, pero su mente divagaba por el mundo en busca de la felicidad perdida. Mientras tanto, yo viajaba continuamente, ya que al ser la mejor antropóloga del mundo, me llamaban de multitud de ciudades para ayudar a poner nombre a las víctimas encontradas y tratar de averiguar lo que les llevó a la muerte. Pero al acabar el día, mi vida se teñía de gris, me sumía en una gran tristeza. Estaba sola, no tenía nadie con quien compartir mi felicidad tras haber resuelto el caso, me sentía vacía. El sueño con mi marcha en busca de Booth y el reencuentro entre ambos se repetía una y otra vez. Pero esta vez era diferente. En el final de este sueño, yo iba en busca de Booth pero no lo encontraba, era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado, nadie sabía nada de él.

Algo en mi interior me decía que esto no era bueno. Algo estaba pasando, nunca me dejaba llevar por lo que no tenía una base científica, por lo que no era racional, pero en este año había aprendido que hay veces que debemos dejarnos llevar por el corazón y no por la razón, y mi corazón me decía que algo no estaba bien ...


	2. Chapter 2

No había vuelto a saber nada de Booth desde aquel día cuando nos despedimos y tomé el avión hacia las islas Malukus. Les prohibí a todos que me llamasen durante ese tiempo. Quería desconectar totalmente, alejarme del mundo y encontrarme conmigo misma, necesita ver que es lo que quería hacer con mi vida, y eso solo lo conseguiría alejándome de todo aquello que pudiera influir en mis futuras decisiones.

Pero tras ese extraño sueño sentí la imperiosa necesidad de hablar con Booth. Quería saber que estaba bien, que nada malo le había ocurrido, pero no sabía como contactar con él, pues nos había avisado que solo podríamos comunicarnos con él a través de la base militar. Pero yo no lo había llamado nunca, no sabía como acceder a él. Como no tenía pensado hablar con nadie este año, no pedí el número de teléfono. ¿Cómo iba a contactar con él? De repente se me ocurrió una solución: Cam.  
Estaba segura de que ella habría hablado más de una vez con Booth, eran amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo y ella se preocupaba mucho de él. Pero no quería arriesgarme, acercarme demasiado a él, porque quizás el se habría olvidado de mi en este tiempo. No sabía que hacer. Las experiencias vividas durante este año me habían enseñado que a veces es mejor arriesgarse, dejarse llevar, pero aún existía la lucha interna de mi parte racional que se negaba a realizar cualquier acción que no tuviese una base empírica, y para los sentimientos no la había.  
Odiaba todo esto. Odiaba haberme separado de Booth para emprender un viaje hacia lo humano, lo abstracto y no racional. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, debía ser consecuente con lo que elegí, y si decidí apartarme de él fue para evolucionar, para ser una "persona", así que me armé de valor y llamé a Cam.

- Camila Saroyan, directora del Instituto Jeffersonnian.

- Cam, soy Brennan.

- ¡Brennan! Que alegría me da oírte. No sabía nada de ti desde que nos despedimos. ¿Qué tal por las islas Malukus?

- No es una llamada de cortesía Cam.

- Ya veo que hay cosas que no han cambiado.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Déjalo Brennan. ¿A qué debo tu llamada?

- Es muy largo de explicar y no dispongo de mucho tiempo en estos momentos.

- Me estás preocupando.

- Así es como me siento yo. Necesito que me des el número de teléfono de la base militar en la que está Booth; tengo que hablar con él.

- ¿Ocurre algo que deba saber Brennan?

- No es nada Cam, pero necesitar llamar a Booth.

- Está bien, te lo daré, pero promete que si algo va mal me avisarás.

- Te lo prometo.

Una vez que Cam me dio el número, me quedé petrificada, me entró el pánico.  
¿Y si Booth no quería saber nada de mi después de este año?¿Y si las experiencias vividas a su lado durante estos cinco años ya no tenían importancia para él ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo por lo que no pudiese volver? ? No me perdonaría nunca el haberle causado algún daño a Booth.  
Cogí mi teléfono móvil y marque el número de la base.

- Base militar de Afganistan al habla.

- Soy la antropóloga forense Temperance Brennan, amiga del sargento Seeley Booth. Necesito hablar con él.

- Doctora, en estos momentos el sargento no se encuentra en la base. Cuando vuelva le diré que ha llamado y él se pondrá en contacto con usted.

- De acuerdo, pero dígale que es urgente.

- Así lo haré doctora.

No me quedé muy tranquila con esa llamada, sentía que algo ocurría, me daba la sensación de que Booth me estaba evitando, como si me ocultara algo. Durante estos cinco años a su lado había aprendido mucho del comportamiento humano y sabía que cuando alguien no quiere contar algo o lastimar a alguien se esconde tras multitud de excusas. Tenía la terrible intuición (algo que aprendí durante este año después de ver tantas muertes de compañeros por epidemias con síntomas similares) que Booth se escondía de mi para no hacerme daño pero, ¿por qué?


	3. Chapter 3

No pude dormir en toda la noche, estaba inquieta. Booth no me había llamado esa tarde. "Quizás no ha llegado aún", me decía a mi misma. Me sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada. Me senté en la cama y, con la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba por mi ventana, me puse a revisar el informe para la fiscal del último caso que había realizado en las islas, mi último caso antes de volver de nuevo a Whasignton.

Llevaba dos noche sin dormir a causa del extraño sueño y estaba agotada. Mientras revisaba el informe fui notando como los párpados me pesaban, las letras se me mezclaban y la luz se iba desvaneciendo. Había llegad a la fase rem, cuando creí escuchar el sonido de mi teléfono, pero debido a mi estado de somnolencia no era capaz de discernir si estaba dentro de un sueño o no. La llamada era tan insistente que me di cuenta que era real. Me desperté y vi mi móvil vibrar. Me recliné en la cama, me coloqué un cojín el espalda para disminuir en dolor causado por la mala postura adquirida mientras dormía y descolgué la llamada.

- Bones, ¿que ocurre? Me dijo el comandante que querías hablar conmigo urgentemente.

- Hola Booth, me alegro de oírte. Llevo dos días soñando contigo y temía que te hubiese ocurrido algo o que tuvieses algún motivo por el que no fueses a volver dentro de dos días a Whasington.

- ¿Tú haciéndole caso a los sueños? ¿Qué te ocurre Huesos?

- Te sorprenderías de las cosas que he aprendido y he mejorado este año. Pero por favor, contéstame Booth.

- Es que me has dejado sorprendido, eso es todo. No me esperaba que hubieses cambiado tanto. Verás Brennan, lo que te tengo que contar es mejor hablarlo en persona, no me gustaría hacerlo por teléfono, es demasiado frío.

- Pues entonces, ¿cómo quieres hacerlo Booth?

- Tenía pensado pasarme mañana por las islas Malukus. Tengo ciertas cosas que hacer por esa zona, así que me coge de paso.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no vas a volver a Whasington?

- Es parte de lo que quiero contarte mañana Bones. No me preguntes más por favor, quiero estar allí cuando te cuente lo que sucede.

- Compréndeme Booth, he pasado mucho miedo por si no volvías, y a la vez sentía que si algo te ocurriese sería culpa mía, pues si yo nunca hubiese aceptado trabajar durante este año en las islas, tú no te hubieses ido a Afganistán.

- No tienes que preocuparte por mi Bones, estoy bien, no es culpa tuya que yo no vuelva a Whasington. !Oh no, joder! No quería decir eso Huesos.

- Mis presentimientos no eran infundados. Es verdad, no vas a volver -mis voz se fue resquebrajando y las últimas palabras salieron atropelladamente de mi boca.

- ¡Brennan, por favor, escúchame! Por esto quería ir a verte, no tenía pensado contártelo de este modo pero no he podido ocultártelo por más tiempo, se me ha escapado.

- Booth, necesito saber la verdad, el motivo por el que no vas a volver. No puedes decirme esto y dejarme así.

- Seré sincero contigo y te lo contaré. Ya que sabes parte, tienes derecho a saber toda la verdad. Somos compañeros desde hace cinco años, siempre hemos sido sinceros el uno con el otro, nunca me has ocultado nada, y yo no puedo hacerlo ahora.

- Sí, creo que es justo que me cuentes la verdad. Te escucho.


	4. Chapter 4

Todos mis temores, de repente, empezaron a cobrar protagonismo. Mis sueños no eran simples sueños, era mi subconsciente mostrándome aquello que yo intentaba negar, la posibilidad de que quizás Booth decidiera quedarse en Afganistán durante algo más de tiempo. Yo no comprendía como había llegado a esa decisión. Durante cinco años el había estado enamorado de mi, en más de una ocasión había dado muestras de ello, pero yo estaba demasiado cegada por mi pasado y cuando se atrevió a contármelo y a abrir su corazón, yo me negué a arriesgarme. No podía entender que ahora ya no le importase y prefiriese quedarse en Afganistán. Parecía como si todas nuestras vivencias se hubiesen borrado, perdido, y ya no tuviesen importancia alguna para él. Pero yo me negaba a creerlo.

- Cuando decidí aceptar volver a formar parte del ejército creía que sería un año duro y difícil para mí porque estaría un año alejado de ti. Yo sólo tomé dicha decisión para evitar tener que ir a trabajar cada día y no verte allí, tener que ayudar a otra antropóloga forense y echar de menos tus comentarios fuera de lugar, tu cercanía. Pero las cosas me han ido bien. No te puedo negar que los primeros meses te extrañé mucho, pero aquí se vive de un modo diferente, aprendes a valorar lo realmente importante. Descubrí que podía llegar a ser muy útil, me sentí plenamente realizado, es hermoso ver como lo que has aprendido puede salvarle la vida a otros compañeros. La experiencia ha sido tan enriquecedora que, cuando hace un par de días me propusieron seguir trabajando con ellos durante algo más de tiempo, acepté. Estuve algunos días pensándolo, porque allí en Washington tengo a mi hijo, mi trabajo y os tengo a ti y a los chicos, pero si ponía todo en una balanza, quedarme aquí pesaba algo más si podía ver a Parker. Así que hablé con el jefe y me permitió pasar una semana completa cada dos en Washington para verlo. Por eso me quedo aquí Brennan.

- Pero Booth, ¿prometimos encontrarnos pasado este año?

- Lo sé Brennan, y lo siento, pero creo que es hora de pasar página. Tú y yo nunca seremos alga más que amigos, así lo decidiste tú. No puedo presionarte a que cambies de opinión, ni pretendo hacerlo. Pero no puedo esperarte por más tiempo. No puedo reducir mi vida a una decisión que no depende de mí. Quiero ser feliz, vivir sin sufrir ser rechazado y destrozado.

- Pero Booth, he cambiado. Las cosas pueden ser diferentes ahora. Me he dado cuenta del error que cometí y me gustaría remediarlo.

- Ya es demasiado tarde Brennan. He tomado una decisión, y aunque sé que has cambiado, también sé que volver a Washington contigo puede no ser lo que esperaba.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Booth? No te comprendo.

- Quizás las cosas no salgan bien y alguno de los dos salga herido.

- Es un riesgo que debemos asumir y que yo asumo.

- Lo siento pero yo no puedo, no quiero dejarlo todo ahora que me va bien para arriesgarme a algo que no es seguro. Creo que ya te he esperado suficiente Brennan, me merezco vivir.

- Booth, no puedo volver sin ti, no así. No quiero trabajar sin tenerte cerca. Dime al menos que volverás pronto.

- No lo sé Brennan, no tengo fecha para volver. Cuando esté preparado para regresar lo haré. Perdona si esto te lastima, pero yo no puedo seguir.

- No, perdona tú si te he molestado, no debí llamarte. Me tengo que ir, ya te llamaré.

Colgué el teléfono mientras pequeñas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas como si fuese un río. Ese era el motivo por el que siempre me protegía, por el que me cree una coraza, para que nadie pudiese atravesarla y llegar hasta mis sentimientos. Sabía que esto podía ocurrir, por ello me había negado a tener algo más con él. Y ahora, por intentar romper esa coraza para ser "humana", mi corazón había sido hecho añicos. No podía parar de llorar, no encontraba consuelo alguno.

Tomé entre mis manos una foto de Booth que guardaba en un cajón de la cómoda, que me había servido para paliar el dolor de tenerlo lejos, y vinieron a mi mente aquellos bonitos momentos vividos entre los dos: mi primer caso a su lado que acabó en aquel apasionado beso; las navidades con mi hermano Rus en la cárcel y ese hermoso gesto de Booth; mi padre y Parker jugando a los científicos ante nuestra atenta mirada, el día en que la sepulturera me enterró junto a Hodgins y Booth me liberó; las últimas navidades a su lado; la declaración de Booth y ese segundo beso, esta vez tierno, sincero,….

No podía dejar de pensar en esos bellos momentos. Ya no se volverían a repetir. ¿Es que no le importaba todo lo que habíamos vivido durante estos cinco años? ¿No tenían ningún significado para él?


	5. Chapter 5

Me desperté y me dije a mi misma como un mantra "solo ha sido un sueño, Booth regresará conmigo a Whashington dentro de un día". Pero me levanté de la cama y vi todos los informes y su foto tirada por el suelo. Definitivamente no había sido un sueño ...

Después de la llamada de Booth, me quedé herida, dolida, lastimada. Estaba tan enfadada conmigo misma por no haber sido capaz de "llevar una vida insustancial", como una vez me dijo Gordon Gordon, que sólo podía llorar. De la rabia reprimida que sentía tiré todos los informes y la foto de Booth al suelo; no quería saber nada de nadie. Finalmente mi cuerpo cedió y acabé cayendo en un profundo sueño.  
Mientras recordaba lo sucedido no me percaté que me había acercado hasta mi despacho y estaba llamando a Ángela. Cuando me dí cuenta pensé en colgar, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien y ella era mi mejor amiga, siempre me daba buenos consejos, además entendía el comportamiento humano, algo que me ayudaba mucho. Conectaba muy bien con las personas.

- Ángela Montenegro - contestó

- ¡Ángela! Soy Brennan. ¿Qué tal estás?

- Hola cielo, que alegría oírte, pensé que no volvería a saber de ti ...  
¡Hodgins, espera un segundo por favor!

- Oh, ¿interrumpo algo?

- No Brennan, es Hodgins, que no para. Estamos aún en París, regresaremos mañana por la noche ¿Cómo te ha ido todo por la isla, cariño?

- Bien hasta hace un par de días.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido Brennan?

- De eso quería hablarte, necesito tu consejo, no sé que hacer.

Pasé algo más de una hora poniendo al día a Ángela de todo lo acaecido durante los últimos días. Me resultaba incómodo sabiendo que estaba con Hodgins, no quería molestar, pero necesitaba su apoyo y su ayuda.

- Cielo, lo siento. La verdad es que el comportamiento y la decisión de Booth me ha dejado confundida. Él no suele reaccionar así. Su estancia en Afganistán debe de haberle cambiado mucho.

- Yo tampoco me esperaba que me fuese a decir eso, aunque sabía que pasaba algo ¿Qué crees que debo hacer Ángela? Aunque he aprendido durante este año a tratar a las personas y a entender mejor el comportamiento humano, aún me falta práctica.

- No sabría que decirte en este caso. Creo que las cosas entre ustedes son ya muy complicadas como para que yo me inmiscuya. No te puedo decir lo que debes hacer, pero si lo que yo haría. Yo lucharía. Creo que has dado un gran paso al decirle a Booth que habías comprendido el error que cometiste y que lo querías remediar. El daño ya está hecho, y como una vez te dije, si por amor no te arriesgas, te perderás mucho.

- Pero, ¿cómo lo hago? Booth se va a quedar en Afganistán y yo no quiero volver a Whashignton sin él. Estoy pensando en quedarme una temporada por aquí. No sé como hacerle cambiar de opinión.

- Si es lo mejor para ti y lo que quieres, adelante, quédate allí un poco más. Yo se lo explicaré a los demás. Pero con respecto a Booth, no te des por vencida. Trata de no perder el contacto, y si puedes, intenta quedar con él algún día de los que tendrá libre para ver a su hijo. Acércate a él todo lo posible, demuéstrale que no tienes miedo a comenzar una relación duradera, que has cambiado, que deseas estar a su lado.

- No sé si es buena idea Ángela.

- Tú hazme caso cielo, en estas cosas nunca me equivoco. Booth debe ver tu cambio, debe ser el mismo quien lo descubra.

- Está bien, ésta vez te haré caso. Es lo único que puedo hacer para que cambie de idea. Muchas gracias Ángela.

- De nada Brennan. Cariño, si no te importa hablamos en otro momento. Hodgins se está enfadando un poco porque le he echado de la cama.

- Claro Ángela, no quiero molestar. Ya te llamaré en otro momento para hablar. Adios.

- Adios cielo.

Las palabras de Ángela me habían reconfortado. Tras varios días inquieta, me había tranquilizado. Sabía que se avecinaban meses duros, de soledad, tristeza. Debería hallar el modo de mantenerme con fuerzas para no hundirme si lo que escuchaba no me gustaba, como me había ocurrido. Yo solo quería arreglarlo todo con él, volver a empezar desde aquel día en el que Sweets le dio a Booth el empujón que le faltaba para que moviese ficha en el juego que hacía tiempo habíamos comenzado los dos. Ahora me tocaba a mi mover ficha, esta vez tenía que pensarme bien la estrategia a seguir, pues yo no era jugadora pese a que hubiese empezado el juego. Era él quien me guiaba. Pero en estos momentos debía jugar yo sola, sin su ayuda, y tenía que hacerlo bien, pues todo dependía de ello.


	6. Chapter 6

Nunca pensé que fuese capaz de levantarme de aquella cama, sin embargo lo hice. Necesitaba salir un poco de aquella casa. Me vestí sin saber muy bien lo que hacía ya que el calor intenso de la mañana me dejaba sin fuerzas. Hacía tiempo que no se producía este calor por las islas, yo sólo lo había vivido un día, y decían que hacía unos 30 años que no se daban unas temperaturas tan altas. Esto no era muy bueno para mi trabajo ya que lo realizaba al aire libre casi por completo, pues en la isla no tenían mucha tecnología y los laboratorios estaban en campamentos localizados en lugares estratégicos donde el clima fuese un poco más templado, pero aun así, seguía haciendo mucho calor.

Bajé a tomar una taza de café mientras ojeaba el periódico local. Me gustaba mucho el tipo de prensa de la zona, a diferencia de la americana, solía informar sobre los distintos asesinatos, homicidios,... ocurridos en la zona.  
Miré el reloj: las 9 de la mañana. Debía darme prisa, quería ver al director del equipo con el que trabajé en la isla para que me permitiese quedarme unos meses más con ellos. Bajé y pedí un taxi en recepción.

Durante este año había estado viviendo en uno de los mejores hoteles de la zona. El equipo me había pagado todo para que pudiese vivir allí pues era una escritora muy conocida en la zona, admirada y respetada por todos.

Tomé el taxi y llegué a las instalaciones donde teníamos todo el equipo. Encontré al director sentado en una vieja silla, parecía agotado. Erik era un hombre de unos 50 años, de carácter extrovertido. Se preocupaba mucho por los demás y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a quien se lo pidiese. Pero hoy noté algo distinto en su rostro.

- Hola Erik. Quería hablar contigo - le dije mientras me acercaba a él.

- Siéntate aquí Brennan – me dijo señalándome una silla que había a su lado - Dime, ¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí? ¿No deberías estar rumbo a Washington?

- Así era, pero han ocurrido ciertas circunstancias que me han hecho planteármelo. Y yo me preguntaba si podría seguir trabajando con vosotros.

- Eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo Brennan. Estamos encantados de que trabajes con nosotros, es todo un honor tener en nuestro equipo a la mejor antropóloga forense del mundo. Será un placer trabajar contigo algunos meses más.

- Muchas gracias Erik, no sabes el gran favor que me haces.

- ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo por el que has decidido cancelar tu partida?

- Preferiría que no, son asuntos personales un poco delicados.

- Claro, perdona, es una indiscreción por mí parte la pregunta. Puedes empezar hoy mismo ha trabajar.

- Me pondré a ello - le dije con una amplia sonrisa que fue correspondida con un tierno gesto de aprobación.

La mañana transcurrió casi sin darme cuenta. Me centré completamente en el nuevo caso para evitar pensar en Booth. Se trataba de un americano muerto en los alrededores de nuestras instalaciones. Todo el equipo estaba nervioso, sospechaban que podría tratarse de alguna persona cercana al Jeffersonian que se hubiese enterado que estábamos estudiando una nueva especie humana. Por eso vi a Erik tan cansado, debía de haberse pasado toda la noche despierto investigando la muerte. El equipo temía que si llevaban razón, los que trabajasen con la víctima pudiesen tomar represalias hacia nosotros si pensaban que habíamos sido los causantes de su muerte. Yo no creía en las suposiciones, así que me dediqué toda la mañana a tratar de averiguar la causa de su muerte.

Tras caer la tarde, el jefe nos dijo que debíamos descansar. Había sido un día muy intenso, estábamos agotados, así que Erik nos permitió tener la tarde libre, pese a saber que quizás corríamos peligro, pero nos dijo que había informado al FBI y cada uno de nosotros tendríamos dos policías protegiéndonos de cualquier peligro. Yo no me sentía demasiado cómoda siendo escoltada por agentes de la ley, pero no puede negarme a que me protegiesen pues Erik insistió en que necesitaba que cuidaran de mi cuando estuviese sola.

Me fui directa al hotel. Sólo quería darme un baño relajante y meterme en la cama hasta el día siguiente, pero cuando me disponía a desvestirme, mi móvil empezó a sonar.

- Antropóloga forense Temperante Brennan

- ¡Brennan! Que alegría me da oír tu voz. En los periódicos locales han informado de la muerte de un americano, perteneciente al Jeffersonian, por las instalaciones en las que trabajas. Estaba asustado, no sabía que había ocurrido ni si estabas bien.

- ¿Pero cómo ha llegado la noticia a Afganistán? Alguien debe de haber filtrado la información, bueno, más bien la suposición, la misma que habrías hecho tú si hubiese estado aquí, aunque ya sabes que a mi no me gusta hacerlas sin una base científica que la avale. Me he pasado toda la mañana tratando de averiguar quien era y porque apareció muerto a unos doce metros de donde trabajamos, pero no sé nada, principalmente porque no me concentró en mi trabajo teniendo a la policía alrededor tocando las pruebas.

- Bones, están haciendo su trabajo. Es muy peligroso que estés allí, deberías volver. Si es alguien del Jeffersonnian, debe de haber algo bastante gordo en las excavaciones para que no quieran que sus compañeros lo estudien. Lo que aun no comprendo es que haces todavía allí. ¿Tú y Daisy no deberías de haber vuelto a Washington?

- Si, y de echo, Daisy tomó el avión está mañana. Me insistió mucho para que me fuese con ella, pero yo le dije que no, que era una decisión ya tomada y que no había vuelta a atrás. Creo que tú sabes el motivo.

- Brennan, ahora no es tiempo de reproches. Tienes que marcharte de la isla. Puedes estar en peligro.

- No me iré Booth, mis compañeros me necesitan aquí, debo ayudarles a descubrir quien es este americano y volver a nuestro trabajo.

- ¿Pero no lo entiendes? ¿No ves que van a por ti, qué sin ti no podrían haber descubierto todo lo que saben desde que tú estás allí? Tú eres la pieza clave, el blanco de la diana, si tú caes todos caen contigo.

- Booth, sé cuidarme muy bien, no me va a pasar nada.

- Brennan, por favor, has estado en peligro más de una vez. Piénsalo, no sería extraño que tratasen de hacerte daño, aunque lo nuestro no pueda ser, mi cariño y mi aprecio hacia ti no cambiaran nunca.

¿Y qué hacia ahora? ¿Cómo le decía que no me marcharía de allí después de estar tan preocupado por mi y decirme esas cosas? Pero necesitaba descubrir quien era la víctima y cual había sido la causa de la muerte, aunque quizás Booth tuviese razón. ¿Y si estaba en serio peligro? De repente se me ocurrió una idea: poner en práctica las tácticas de Ángela.

- Booth, necesito hablar contigo de muchas cosas y, aunque no puedo quedarme en Washington, he pensado que puedo cogerme un par de días e irme contigo la semana que viene cuando tú vayas a visitar a Parker. A mi jefe no le importará, nos ha dicho que deberíamos retirarnos, que el descubrimiento que estamos haciendo nos está poniendo en serio peligro, pero yo le insistí en quedarme, ya sabes que yo no dejo nada a medias.

- Está bien, cualquier cosa con tal de que te alejes una temporada de allí. Si ven que os asustáis y que no seguís adelante con la investigación quizás no os molesten.

- Booth, no sabemos si todo esto de lo que tú estás tan convencido es real o no es más que una suposición – le dije con un tono algo cansado.

- Lo sé, sé que tú no lo sabes, pero yo sé que esa suposición es cierta. Han esperado a que Daisy se fuese para poder atacarte sin tener a nadie del Jeffersonian que los pudiese reconocer.

- Yo trabajo en el Jeffersonian, por si no lo recuerdas, y no lo he reconocido.

- Eso es porque tú no tienes don de gente y aunque veas a una persona veinte veces no la reconocerías, para ti es como si cada vez que lo ves fuese alguien diferente. Creo que hay cosas que no han cambiado.

- Si que he cambiado Booth. Deberías verme, he aprendido mucho de las personas de aquí, incluso he llegado a aceptar el mito de Dios.

- Por favor Brennan, no hables así de él, no es un mito. Es mejor que te deje, debo volver a mi trabajo. Nos veremos dentro de una semana en el aeropuerto.

- Sí, allí estaré. Adiós Booth.

- Adiós Brennan, y ten mucho cuidado por favor, no sabemos de lo que son capaces esas personas.

Con la inquietud en el cuerpo sembrada por las palabras de Booth, colgué el móvil, deseosa de darme un baño y pensar sobre lo que sabía hasta ahora de esa extraña muerte.


	7. Chapter 7

El agua entró en contacto con mi piel y me produjo una grata sensación de bienestar. Pequeñas gotas salían del grifo y daban lugar a un precioso sonido al impactar en la bañera junto con el de aquellas maravillosas aves que anidaban en los árboles cercanos al hotel. Estaba en el paraíso, el lugar ideal para dejar la mente en blanco y disfrutar, el lugar perfecto para quedarse siempre en él. Mis sentidos captaron el olor a fresa y frambuesa provenientes de las sales de baño, produciéndome una gran sensación de tranquilidad, paz. No quería salir de allí, pero de pronto mi mente se topó con la realidad: estaba en peligro. Debía averiguar todo cuanto pudiese antes de que acabase la semana. Bajé de aquella especie de nube, en la que me sentía tan a gusto y protegida, para analizar lo sucedido.  
Gracias a mi trabajo aquella mañana sabía que la víctima era un hombre blanco, de mediana edad, y de metro y medio. El equipo que teníamos en las instalaciones era muy básico y no habíamos podido identificar el cadáver. Cotejé todo lo que tenía con la base de datos de personas desaparecidas en las últimas doce horas, que era el tiempo que estimamos que llevaba la víctima muerta. Encontramos unas cien personas en esa lista, todas ellas americanas, lo que nos reducía bastante su identificación. Pero no había podido saber nada más, necesitaba a Ángela para que hiciese una reconstrucción del cráneo, a Hodgins para que analizase algunas partículas que habíamos encontrado incrustadas en el cuerpo de la víctima y a Cam para que realizase una prueba de ADN, pero no era posible, no los tenía conmigo para que me ayudasen. Tenía que hacerlo sola, pero yo era antropóloga forense, no sabía nada de partículas, ni de reconstrucciones y mucho menos de la parte orgánica de las víctimas. ¿Por dónde empezar cuando te encuentras sola, sin nadie que te ayude en momentos difíciles? En mi mente empezaron a formarse imágenes provenientes del recuerdo de lo que sucedió hace ahora más de un año…

Ese día habíamos encontrado una víctima con unos zapatos rojos, cuyos pies, aun estando muerta, se movieron. Ángela y Hodgins cogieron muestras de la zona y de camino hacia el Jeffersonian, Hodgins infringió las normas de circulación y fue encarcelado junto con Ángela. En aquella ocasión ellos nos proporcionaron sus conocimientos a través de la red, mediante la web cam.  
¿Qué ocurriría si les pidiese ayuda igual que aquella vez? ¿Me pondría en riesgo si les contaba lo sucedido? ¿Cómo averiguaría la verdad sin contar con ellos? Los necesitaba, no podía hacerlo yo sola, así que debía hablar con ellos para que me ayudasen.

- Ángela, ¿Estás ocupada? Necesito hablar contigo - le dije tras marcar su número de teléfono móvil.

- No, ¿qué ocurre?

Le conté todo, desde la conversación mantenida con Erik y el descubrimiento de la víctima, hasta el consejo de Booth de alejarme de allí y su aceptación de verlo dentro de una semana.

- Necesito que me ayudes, pero Booth no debe saberlo, no quiere que me involucre demasiado en el caso por temor a que me hagan daño.

- Cielo, Booth lleva razón. Debes alejarte de allí y dejar el caso, si sospechan de la muerte del americano van a ir a por ti.

- ¿Tú también con las suposiciones, Ángela?

- No es una suposición, estás en peligro Brennan. No puedes pedirnos que te ayudemos en semejante cosa.

- Si no me ayudáis lo haré sin vosotros. Necesito saber quien era la víctima y por qué motivo estaba cerca de nuestras instalaciones.

- Brennan, por favor, no lo hagas, es muy peligroso.

- Ángela, compréndeme, si estoy en riesgo quiero saber quien va tras de mí. Necesito que me ayudéis, yo sola voy a tardar mucho más en saberlo todo.

- Lo que me pides es una auténtica locura, pero eres mi amiga y no puedo dejarte sola, así que cuenta con mi ayuda y con las del resto del equipo. Los convenceré para que te ayuden.

- Muchas gracias Ángela, sabía que podría contar contigo. Yo… -le dije mientras se me escapaba un bostezo- necesitaba tú apoyo y vuestra ayuda.

- Cielo, ha sido un día duro, descansa y mañana te llamo para ver por donde empezamos. Yo, mientras tanto, voy a poner al corriente al resto.

- Si, me vendrá bien desconectar un poco, y no te preocupes - le dije yo adelantándome a lo que parecía una serie de recomendaciones sobre lo que debía o no debía hacer - tengo dos policías que me protegen durante todo el día.

- OK, entonces hasta mañana carño.

- Hasta mañana Ángela.

Colgué el teléfono y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Miré a mí alrededor y vi la ventana de mi habitación abierta.

"Que raro, yo la cerré ésta mañana antes de irme y no la he vuelto a abrir" me dije a mi misma.

Me disponía a cerrarla cuando vi un sobre, sobre la almohada de mí cama. Las palabras de Booth empezaron a resonar en mi cabeza: "Estás en peligro".  
Me deslicé sobre la cama y abrí el sobre.

"No nos investigues, deja de buscar pruebas.  
Tus amigos tienen razón, estás en peligro.  
O dejas las cosas como están o tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias"

Solté el sobre y un grito de angustia, dolor y ansiedad salió de mi garganta. No podía ser... ¡me habían puesto escuchas telefónicas!  
Ahora lo sabían todo, debía estar acercándome porque se habían asustado y habían dado un paso que, seguro, no entraría en sus planes.  
No sabía que hacer, mis amigos era lo único que tenía junto con Russ y mi padre, no los pondría nunca en peligro, pero no podía vivir toda la vida sabiendo que alguien iba tras de mí, no estaría tranquila. No podía seguir así, me estaba asustando, empezaba a pensar que lo que Booth y Ángela decían era verdad.  
De repente empecé a no poder respirar, me estaba asfixiando. Me tumbé en la cama mirando hacia arriba para dejar libre los pulmones, algo que aprendí gracias a mis diversas expediciones y de lo que, en estos momentos, estaba muy orgullosa. Llamé a la policía, que se encontraba flanqueando mi puerta, mediante un aparato facilitado por el propio FBI. Cuando entraron y vieron la situación decidieron avisar al médico del cuerpo, pues no querían arriesgarse a salir cuando sabían que la persona que había entrado en mi habitación podía seguir por los alrededores.  
Al cabo de media hora el doctor me había examinado y dado su diagnóstico: se trataba de un cuadro de stress y ansiedad. Me indicó que debía permanecer en la más absoluta tranquilidad y que no debía exponerme a ningún sobresalto, pero yo sólo pensaba en como solucionarlo todo.

Fueran quienes fuesen los que andaban detrás de todo esto, no me iba a dar por vencida. Hallaría el modo de investigarlos sin poner en peligro a mis amigos.


	8. Chapter 8

La estancia en el hospital se me antojó muy larga. Desde aquella noche en la que entraron en mi habitación había pasado dos días y durante ese tiempo estuve ingresada en el hospital por mis continuas recaídas. Llevaba doce horas sin tener ninguna, si no volvía a remitir podría volver al hotel antes de que acabase el día.

Llamaron a la puerta.

- Pase por favor- dije yo, arrepintiéndome tras decirlo. Desde aquella noche tenía el mido instalado en mi cuerpo de manera permanente.

- Hola Brennan, ¿qué tal te encuentras? - vi como el director de las excavaciones donde estaba trabajando, Erik, se dirigía a mí - No sabía nada de ti desde que te di permiso para que te fueses al hotel y, como no llegabas, pregunté a los policías que te protegían; ellos me contaron lo sucedido. Quise venir de inmediato a verte pero no podías recibir visitas para no agravar tu estado; has permanecido estos dos días con tranquilizantes. Me avisaron que podía venir a verte y aquí estoy - me dijo sonriendo, aunque yo sabía que tras esa máscara se encontraba una sensación de intranquilidad y un poco de culpabilidad.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mi Erik, no tendrías que haberte molestado, ya me encuentro mucho mejor, puede que salga hoy de aquí. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – le dije para cambiar de tema; me sentía incómoda ante esa cálida mirada.

- Claro Brennan. Dime, ¿qué quieres saber?

- Necesito saber si habéis dado con la persona que entró en mi habitación. Quiero saber quién es, es muy importante para la investigación que estoy llevando a cabo junto a mis compañeros del Jeffersonian.

- Lo lamento Brennan pero no estoy autorizado para contártelo. Me han prohibido decirte nada referente a ese día para no empeorar tu estado. Lo que sí debes saber es que ha llamado una tal Ángela Montenegro para preguntar por ti; decía que debía hablar contigo ayer y estaba preocupada.

- ¿Qué le dijiste Erik? – le dije asustada. Si le había contado la verdad a Ángela, se negaría a ayudarme y, ahora más que nunca, necesitaba su ayuda. Nunca podrían saber la verdad, pues de otro modo, los asustaría y los pondría en peligro.

- Le dije que te había dado un par de días de descanso porque te veía muy ocupada y que no estabas centrada en el trabajo. Le comenté que no la habrías llamado debido a que habías estado visitando distintas facultades y lugares de la isla donde había más tecnología para ver si hallabas alguna pista que te pudiese llevar hasta la víctima.

- Muchas gracias por no contarle nada Erik, es muy importante para mí, podría ponerlos en peligro si les cuento la verdad.

- Lo sé Brennan, es algo muy delicado y quería que fueses tú quien decidiese si debían saberlo o no, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras. Puedo ayudarte con el caso si lo deseas.

- ¿No me vas a persuadir de que no lo haga como me han dicho mis amigos?

- Creo que te conozco bastante bien como para saber que no valdría de nada que te lo reprochara o tratara de impedirte que siguieras adelante, pues sé que tú no atenderías a razones y lo único que conseguiría sería que continuarás tú sola, poniéndote en un peligro aún mayor. Por eso he decido ayudarte tanto como pueda y así minimizar el riesgo.

- ¿Por qué mis amigos no pueden pensar así? Solo me conoces desde hace un año pero, en algunos aspectos, me entiendes mejor que ellos, que me conocen desde hace más de cinco años.

- Brennan, ellos te quieren mucho y solo desean lo mejor para ti. No soportarían que te pasase nada malo, es comprensible que no quieran que sigas con esto.

- Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu comprensión, me ha hecho mucho bien. Necesito saber si, ya que te has ofrecido, ¿podrías ayudarme con la investigación cuando yo esté en Washington? Quiero regresar la próxima semana con Booth, mi compañero del Jeffersonian, y estaré la semana completa, si no te importa. Con él allí me será muy difícil seguir la investigación.

- No te preocupes Brennan. Tómate esa semana de descanso, yo continuaré con ella en la medida de lo posible.

Tras la visita de Erik me quedé un poco más relajada. sSeguía con la tensión y el miedo en el cuerpo, pero ahora me encontraba más segura sabiendo que había una persona que, aún sabiendo la verdad y el riesgo que conllevaba, se había ofrecido a ayudarme con la investigación.

A las 7 de la tarde el médico vino a mi habitación, me pasó consulta y me dio el alta. Me dijo que debía seguir, al menos un día, en reposo, que evitara aquello que me pudiera causar estrés, pero que hiciese mi vida normal.

No tenía ganas de volver al hotel, me daba miedo quedarme sola en la habitación después de lo ocurrido, así que me fui del hospital dando un paseo y me quedé en un parque que había en el centro de la ciudad. Vi a unos niños pequeños aprendiendo a pescar con sus padres; sus sonrisas delataban la felicidad del momento, la inocencia de la infancia, esa que yo perdí siendo aún una niña. En estos momentos anhelaba tener una familia de verdad, que me pudiese brindar su apoyo en momentos de angustia y temor, en la que pudiese confiar plenamente. Añoraba las conversaciones mantenidas con mi madre, al amanecer, en ese pequeño rincón secreto de casa que solo conocíamos las dos, las tardes de juegos y risas con mi hermano Russ ante la atenta mirada de nuestros padres,… Necesitaba todo eso, necesitaba a Booth dándome su apoyo y ayudándome a entender aquello que yo era incapaz de ver, lo necesitaba a mi lado. No soportaba tenerlo a miles de kilómetros, sabiendo que yo ya no le importaba como antes, que no volvería a Washington conmigo como habíamos quedado hacía un año, que solo me podía conformar con compartirlo con Parker una semana cada dos, y sólo como amigos.  
Necesitaba a Cam, Hodgins, Zack, Ángela,…  
¡Oh no, Ángela! Pensaba llamarla en cuanto saliese del hospital pero con tantas cosas en mi mente se me había pasado.


	9. Chapter 9

Ángela era mi mejor amiga, la persona a la cual podía contarle todo sin ningún temor. Sabía que ella no era como yo, a ella le importaban las personas, establecía fuertes vínculos con ellos. Yo era justamente lo contrario, pero ella nunca me lo reprochaba, simplemente me daba consejos para que aprendiese. En Ángela podía confiar, por eso tenía que hablar con ella, estaría preocupada por mí.

Busqué mi móvil en el bolso y cuando me disponía a marcar, una voz en mi cabeza me dijo: "No lo hagas, podría ser peligroso". Rápidamente me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y guarde el teléfono. Busqué con la mirada la cabina de teléfono más cercana. Había una a un par de metros. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia ella.

- Ángela, soy Brennan. Perdona que no te haya llamado durante estos días, es que he estado muy ocupada buscando información, no quería empezar sin tener nada, pero no he encontrado mucho más de lo que ya sabía - odiaba mentirle pero, en esta ocasión era estrictamente necesario o, de otro modo, la pondría en peligro.

- ¡Gracias a Dios, Brennan! Me tenías muy asustada. Podrías haberme avisado, he pasado unos días horribles. Llamé a tu jefe y él me lo contó todo. Me dejó un poco más tranquila, aunque necesitaba saberlo de ti, tú no me mentirías.

No sabía que decirle, no quería mentirle, pero no podía decirle la verdad. Odiaba tener que hacer esto, además, yo no sabía hacerlo, seguro que acabaría dándose cuenta. Decidí cambiar de tema apara evitar volverle a mentir.

- Ángela, necesito que os pongáis a trabajar. No he podido obtener más información de la víctima. ¿Saben los demás a lo que se enfrentan?

- Si cielo, les conté todo y, al igual que yo, no quieren dejarte sola. Cuenta con nosotros en esto. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

- Necesito que tú trates de hacer una reconstrucción facial con las imágenes del cráneo que te voy a mandar. Con respecto al resto, le he pedido a Erik que os traslade las partes de la víctima y los restos que quiero que analicéis. Necesito que Cam haga una prueba de ADN con un fragmento de piel del cúbito, y dile a Hodgins que analice las partículas que hemos encontrado en la ropa de la víctima.

- Vale cariño, les diré lo que deben hacer, pero ¿por qué me llamas desde un número desconocido? ¿Es que se te ha estropeado tu móvil?

- No, mi móvil funciona bien, pero no quiero arriesgarme a llamar desde él, no sé de lo que son capaces esas personas, así que, como no estoy en el hotel, te he llamado desde una cabina. A partir de ahora nos comunicaremos por ordenador, es más fiable.

- Cielo, ¿ahora crees en lo que, según tú, solo eran suposiciones? Algo ha debido de ocurrir para que vieses que llevábamos razón.

- No Ángela, no ha ocurrido nada, sigo pensando que es una suposición, pero como casi siempre lleváis razón, prefiero arriesgarme lo menos posible.

- Vale Brennan, es mejor así, cuanto menos te pongas en peligro más segura estarás. Te informaré antes de que acabe el día de lo que hayamos podido averiguar.

- Vale, estaré esperando novedades.

Volvía al parque a deleitarme viendo a aquellos niños que tantos recuerdos me traía. De repente vino una escena a mi mente…

_Mi madre había venido a verme en medio de la noche. Yo estaba durmiendo completamente empapada en lágrimas, con los ojos hinchados. Mi mascota, Tobbie, un pequinés de color caramelo, había desaparecido. Me desperté y vi el rostro de mi madre, parecía un hada: su melena oscura bailaba al compás de las hojas de los árboles que se podían ver por mi ventana, y su vestido blanco le hacía parecer mágica. Parecía que volase hacia mi cama. Se sentó a mi lado y me acarició la mejilla. El contacto de su mano, fría y suave, con mi piel, hizo que me estremeciera. Se acercó y me susurró al oído: "Nada es verdad si no crees en ello". Yo me abrasé a ella y rompí a llorar._

Ese recuerdo hizo que pequeñas lágrimas brotaran de mis ojos. "Nada es verdad si no crees en ello". Debía creer en Booth, creer que alguna vez podríamos empezar lo que dejamos hace un año, creer que solucionaría el caso, creer que sería feliz, que tendría una familia en la que apoyarme y que podría vivir sin temor. Debía creer en todo ellos, sabía que si lo hacía, si hacía todo lo posible porque fuese así, lo conseguiría.

Mientras esta idea revoloteaba por mi cabeza junto con mis recuerdos, me dirigí hacia el hotel. Debía llegar pronto, Ángela me daría nueva información que me ayudaría con el caso.

Subí las escaleras del hotel asustada, no podía evitar estarlo tras lo ocurrido. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo y un sudor frío empezó a recorrerme la frente. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y revisé con la mirada que todo estuviese en su lugar. Parecía que estaba orden.

Me senté en el sofá que había enfrente de mi cama y, mientras contemplaba el hermoso atardecer que se vislumbraba por mi ventana, encendí el ordenador. Inmediatamente pude ver a mi equipo a través de la WebCam. ¡Qué diferentes estaba todos!

Hodgins se había puesto un poco más grueso, y su mirada de complicidad me hizo sonreír. Ángela se había cortado el pelo, le favorecía bastante. Me sonrió y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Y Cam, bueno Cam, seguía como siempre. Al observarla pude ver un ligero gesto de asentimiento, como si quisiera transmitirme su apoyo. Al verlos a todo allí, el miedo se desvaneció, y en su lugar se instaló una gran alegría y emoción ante el cariño de esas personas hacia mí.

Decidí ser yo quien rompiese ese hermoso silencio.

- Hola chicos, me alegro de poderos ver. Tengo que agradeceros que hagáis esto, supongo que sabréis que es muy peligroso.

- Si que lo sabemos Brennan, pero, al igual que tú nos has ayudado cuando alguno de nosotros hemos estado en peligro, nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo. No te vamos a dejar sola - dijo Hodgins

- Yo te dije hace un par de días que si ocurría algo me avisases, así que cuando Ángela me lo contó, ni lo pensé, le dije que te ayudaríamos - comentó Cam.

- Ves cielo, después de todo, aunque sea un locura y Booth tenga razón, te vamos a ayudar.

- Muchas gracias chicos, tengo mucha suerte de teneros como amigos – les dije emocionada ante aquel despliegue de cariño – Bueno, ¿habéis podido averiguar algo más?

- Cariño, agárrate fuerte que vienen curvas.


	10. Chapter 10

Sus gestos de complicidad, su sonrisa, sus comentarios, me hacían recordar aquellos momentos vividos en el Jeffersonian a lo largo de estos cinco años en lo que se formó el equipo, mi equipo, mis amigos. Aquellas personas que ahora podía ver a través de la web cam me habían hecho pasar los mejores y los peores momentos de mi vida. Con ellos compartí el reencuentro con mi padre y mi hermano Russ, el descubrimiento del cadáver de mi madre, mi deseo de tener un bebé, mi noviazgo con Sully,… Por ello, al ver sus caras de miedo, angustia, noté un intenso dolor; algo ocurría a juzgar por sus gestos.

- ¿Qué ocurre chicos, que habéis descubierto?

- Analicé las partículas que me pediste y descubrí algo - me dijo Hodgins - Esas partículas eran pequeños fragmentos de un abeto Douglas, un tipo de abeto solo existente en la zona de Washington, que da casualidad que es el mismo tipo que tenemos plantado en las instalaciones del Jeffersonian, lo que nos pone sobre la pista de uno de nosotros.

- Hodgins empezó pronto con sus conspiraciones- dijo Ángela interrumpiéndolo, aunque no pareció molestarle, estaba deleitándose con el sonido de su voz. Era como si llevasen juntos una semana, aun seguían coqueteando, no me había fijado hasta ahora, con la distancia todo se veía mejor– Yo me encargué de hacer la reconstrucción facial que me pediste e hice este retrato con lo que tenía..- - me dijo mostrándomelo.

- … que coincidía con la identidad de la personas que obtuve tras hacerle la prueba de ADN a la víctima - dijo Cam - Es…

- ¡THOMAS WILLIAM! - dijimos Cam, Hodgins y yo

- Así es, Thomas era el encargado del departamento de paleontología y geología - confirmó Cam.

- ¡Pero no puede ser! Era un hombre muy trabajador, una persona integra, amaba tanto la paleontología como yo. Estuve hablando con él antes de venirme a la isla sobre… - dijo contrariada.

De repente todo tenía sentido. El día de mi partida me sentía confusa, tenía muchas emociones encontradas y no sabía muy bien que hacer. Por una lado estaba feliz, feliz por haber sido llamada para investigar una nueva especie humana; feliz por desconectar de la antropología,mi escondite durante años y mi agujero negro en ese momento; feliz por poder experimentar lo que es vivir sin mucha tecnología; feliz por poder vivir con otras culturas de las que aprender; en definitiva, feliz por ser libre durante un año y hacer algo nuevo. Sin embargo, también me sentía triste, sentía una gran tristeza por dejar el Jeffersonnian, el lugar que me había dado tanto; triste por dejar a mis compañeros, mi familia durante cinco largos años, pero sobre todo, me sentía triste por Booth, mi compañero en la larga andadura junto al FBI, mi compañero de risas, de lágrimas, la persona a la que había hecho participe de innumerables momentos y secretos de mi vida, mi amigo.

Sólo una persona como yo sería capaz de entenderme, por ello fui a hablar con Thomas. Él era el encargado del departamento de paleontología y geología, al cual había estado ligada durante mucho tiempo antes de comenzara trabajar con Booth. Durante ese periodo pude conocerlo muy bien. Thomas era un chico muy alegre, hacía sentir feliz a los demás en momentos de tristeza. Nunca se le veía desanimado o decaído, era una persona con una gran vitalidad. Su forma de ser me agradaba, me hacía querer estar a su lado. Llegué a pasarme horas en su despacho sin ni siquiera darme cuenta. Pasamos tanto tiempo el uno con el otro que ocurrió lo inevitable: acabamos pasando la noche juntos. A partir de ahí comenzamos una historia que llevamos en secreto pesé a mi insistente negación, pero no había otro modo de hacerlo, estaba prohibido que las personas que trabajaban juntas mantuviesen algún tipo de relación fuera de lo laboral. Pero Thomas fue cambiado su carácter, se volvió agrio y siempre estaba celoso de mi trabajo, no quería que fuese yo quien llevase a cabo las investigaciones ni que destacase más que él, por eso lo dejé. Yo pensé que nunca más podría mantener con él una relación de amistad, pero me equivoqué. Thomas era muy malo como pareja, pero como amigo era maravilloso, me entendía, me sabía escuchar, y me daba buenos consejos. Por ello, durante todo este tiempo, había seguido manteniendo la amistad, y por eso fui a hablar con él antes de mi partida, pero parece ser que no fue buena idea. Yo creía que Thomas había cambiado, Booth me enseñó a creer que las personas pueden cambiar, pero hay algunas que nunca lo hacen, y ese era su caso, nunca dejó de estar celoso de mi éxito profesional.

- ¿Sobre que cielo? - me preguntó Ángela.

- ¡Oh no! No debí hablar con él, le conté todo lo que iba a hacer en la isla, le dije en el hotel en el que me hospedaría, donde trabajaría,… Sabía cada paso que iba a dar.

- Pero no entiendo que móvil podría tener para llegar hasta donde trabajas - dijo una pensativa Cam.

Un largo silencio se apoderó de la instancia. Nadie dijo nada, todos permanecieron callados como si supiesen que les ocultaba algo. Me di cuenta de que si me iban a ayudar era mejor que conocieran la historia de Thomas y yo, así que se los conté.

- Pero Brennan, ¿cómo se te ocurre contárselo todo sabiendo como era? ¿Por qué no fuiste más prudente y te ahorraste la visita? Pero que ingenua eres a veces, ¿no sabías que podría no haber cambiado? Tú no lo conocías como para saber de lo que sería capaz - me sermoneó Ángela.

- ¡Ángela, por favor! Ya me siento lo suficientemente confusa y arrepentida como para escuchar tus sermones ahora- tras decirlo me di cuenta de lo grosera que había sido- Lo siento Ángela, perdona, pero ahora no estoy de humor para nada.

- Brennan, creo que es mejor que descanses. Mañana volverás a Whasington, y debes estar bien para seguir aquí con la investigación - dijo Cam intentando que la situación fuese a peor.

- Si, necesito pensar un poco y arreglar algunas cosas antes de irme. Mañana nos veremos.

No sabía que hacer. Por una parte quería seguir adelante y averiguar todo cuanto pudiese, pero por otro lado solo quería vivir mi vida y dejar de preocuparme. Pero me di cuenta que lo que en realidad no quería era ver que Thomas no era la persona que yo pensé y que las amenazas que recibí podía venir de personas contratadas por él. Aun así, había algo que no llegaba a entender ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de identificarlo? ¿Por qué había necesitado a los chicos para identificar a una persona con la que había compartido algunos años de mi vida? Comencé a sentir que quizás había perdido práctica durante este año alejada de la antropología y centrada en la paleontología, pero no podía ser, el identificar cadáveres es como montar en bicicleta, nunca se olvida. Algo había pasado por alto, algo no había estudiado bien, debía ser eso.

Y como si del destello de la luna en pleno bosque se tratase, una idea comenzó a brillar en mi cerebro. La investigación la había llevado acabo junto con otro compañero antropólogo de la isla. ¿Y si estaba contratado por Thomas para que me siguiese los pasos de cerca? Me estaba asustando. Pasar tantos años al lado de Hodgins había hecho que yo también empezase a conspirar, pero de algún modo que me resultaba imposible explicar, sentía que mi idea era cierta. Debía alertar al resto de compañeros de la isla y a Erik, todos corríamos peligro allí.


	11. Chapter 11

Sabía lo que debía hacer, no podía perder ni un minuto, pronto saldría mi vuelo y para entonces debía haber dejado todo arreglado. Bajé a recepción y les pedí un taxi. El primer movimiento a realizar era hablar con Eric. El era mi jefe y mi persona de confianza en la isla, necesitaba saber que pensaba él antes de seguir adelante. Cuando subí al vehículo no supe que dirección decirle al conductor. Erik no estaría en las excavaciones ya que estaban cerradas, y no sabía donde vivía. Estuve un par de minutos pensando hasta que recordé algo. Erik siempre decía que cuando necesitaba pensar iba a un local cercano a su vivienda y cuando vino a verme al hospital lo noté preocupado, así que imaginé que estaría allí. Le di la dirección al taxista y en media hora estuve allí. Entré y pude verlo al final del local, sentado contemplando la isla desde la gran ventana que había junto a la mesa. Parecía angustiado, como si se sintiera culpable. Como pude notar durante su visita, no estaba bien, debía alejarlo de todo este peligro.

- ¡Erik!

- ¡Brennan, que sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He sabido algo que os pone en peligro a todos. Necesitaba que lo supieses antes de que hicieses nada al respecto.

- Dime que has sabido Brennan.

- ¿Recuerdas que estaba investigando, junto a mis compañeros, el caso? Pues han descubierto quien era la víctima. Se trataba de Thomas William, un antiguo compañero mío - preferí ignorar la parte íntima él - que no era capaz de asimilar que otros hiciesen más logros que él. Lo que necesito que sepas es que creo que hay un topo entre el equipo de antropólogos, Erik, ya que quien investigó a la víctima y me facilitó los datos fue uno de ellos, por eso yo no pude identificarlo, porque nunca lo llegué a ver personalmente, siempre estuvo este antropólogo como intermediario entre la víctima y yo.

- ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme Brennan?

- Creo que corremos peligro todos, Erik. Si estoy en lo cierto, ésta persona habría sido contratadas por Thomas para que estuviese al tanto de todos mis pasos, pero al morir Thomas, todo cambió. Me mandaron esa amenaza, creo que son tipos peligrosos confundidos tras la muerte de su jefe. No se si están actuando bajo órdenes dejadas por él antes de morir, pero aun así, es muy peligroso. Te cuento esto porque quería que lo supieses antes de que me vaya, necesito dejarlo todo bien atado, no quiero que en mi ausencia ocurra nada malo, por eso pienso que deberíamos alejar a todo el equipo del caso, empezando por ti, pero no sé como hacerlo sin que el topo se de cuenta que sabemos de su existencia. Necesito que me ayudes.

- Brennan, ¿te das cuenta que lo que vas a hacer puede ponerte en peligro más de lo que ya estás? Si hacemos esto y sale mal, irán a por tus amigos, ¿no crees que es preferible que todo siga como está y ellos piensen que no sabemos nada más?

- Lo he estado pensando y es mejor que los ayude, creo que puede salir bien. Si todo sale como espero, no habrá nadie en peligro.

- Está bien, ¿cómo lo hacemos?

- Tengo sólo cuatro horas para organizarlo todo y tomar el avión.

Le dije a Erik que necesitaba sacar a todo el equipo y hacerles creer que no tenía sentido que trabajaran allí, pero que no sabía que explicación darles a los chicos de por qué debían dejarlo, pero a Erik se le ocurrió algo. Las investigaciones y excavaciones estaban siendo subvencionadas por Michel Grunt, el mejor antropólogo del mundo y su amigo de la infancia, solo tenía que hablar con él para que este dejara de subvencionarnos. Con solo una llamada, la parte más difícil ya estaba hecha. Michel accedió, aunque no sabía el motivo por el cual queríamos que dejase de subvencionar una investigación tan importante.  
El siguiente paso era decisivo, si nadie sospechaba podría ponerlos a todos a salvo. Erik llamó a los trabajadores y nos reunimos en las instalaciones donde trabajamos. Para evitar levantar sospechas decidimos hacer creer a todos que yo no sabía nada de lo ocurrido.

- Chicos, tengo algo muy importante que deciros, necesito que me escuchéis atentamente - dijo Erik imponiéndose a su equipo como el jefe que era - Michel Grunt, el antropólogo que nos subvencionaba la investigación, ha dejado de hacerlo, y no podemos seguir adelante con las excavaciones.

- Pero no puede ser, no podemos dejar la investigación a medias, y menos aun cuando hemos encontrado un cadáver cerca de las excavaciones – dijo uno de los antropólogos que trabajaba con nosotros.

Erik y yo nos miramos. No queríamos que relacionasen esto con la víctima o el topo se daría cuenta, debíamos desviar la atención.

- Esta investigación era muy importante para todos Eric- le dije yo, tal como habíamos planeado- ¿no habría algún modo de seguir con ella?

- Por el momento no podemos hacer nada, no hay manera de seguir adelante sin esa subvención. Michel me ha prometido que en cuanto este mejor de dinero nos volverá a dar la subvención, así que tomaremos ese tiempo como unas vacaciones, que bien merecido lo tenemos.

Pude ver sus caras de frustración, sus miradas de impotencia. Sabían que estaban investigando un hallazgo muy importante y querían llegar hasta el final. Yo temí que se produjese una rebelión, pero dentro de lo triste de la mentira que le tuvimos que decir, se mostraron muy sensatos y aceptaron sus "vacaciones".  
El topo, que gracias a esta reunión descubrí que se llamaba Pet, parecía haberse creído la historia. Estuve pendiente de cada paso que daba, cada gesto que hacía, parecía uno más, no destacaba, se manifestó enfadado y triste, como todo el grupo, aunque yo sabía que solo era una tapadera, él no estaba enfadado, solo era un simple empleado cuyo jefe había muerto.

Viendo que todo estaba en orden, le pedí a Erik que me mantuviese al día de todo lo que ocurriese y que procurase estar al margen del caso. Me despedí de él y me dirigí al hotel para hacer la maleta. Estaba deseando llegar a Whasington y reencontrarme con Booth, lo añoraba. Además, debía averiguar quienes eran los que me habían mandado la carta amenazadora, ver que relación tenían con la víctima, así como averiguar la causa exacta de que Pet estuviese en la isla.


	12. Chapter 12

El viaje desde la isla Malukus hasta Whasington fue muy largo. Tuvimos que hacer escala en Francia a causa del temporal, y, pese a que pasé toda la noche en el aeropuerto, no pude dormir. Estaba inquieta, me sentía insegura, no quería cerrar los ojos sin tener a nadie protegiéndome, me daba miedo pensar que alguien se hubiese enterado de mi partida y me hubiese seguido. Por eso decidí llamar a Ángela, así la avisaba de que llegaría tarde y me disculpaba por mi comportamiento esa tarde. Mantuvimos una larga conversación en la que volvimos a ser las amigas que siempre habíamos sido, como si nada hubiese pasado esa tarde. Le conté lo que pensaba del topo y lo que había hecho junto a Erik para alejar a todo el equipo del peligro y se mostró de acuerdo con mi decisión.

Eran las 4 de la madrugada cuando me despedí de Ángela para tomar el vuelo, pues ya había amainado la tormenta y los aviones habían vuelto a recobrar su actividad normal. El trayecto hasta Whasigton se realizó sin ningún problema, aunque yo no lo noté demasiado pues estaba tan cansada que, apenas me recliné en mi asiento de primera clase, me quedé dormida.  
A la llegada al aeropuerto tomé mis maletas y me dirigí hacia la terminal donde aterrizaría Booth, pero no me dio tiempo a dar un paso cuando noté sobre mi hombro la cálida mano de alguien conocido.

- ¡Brennan! – me dijo. Inmediatamente me giré y me dio un gran abrazo.

– Booth, te he echado tanto de menos – le dije yo acurrucándome en sus brazos. Había necesitado tantas veces tenerlo a mi lado, que ahora que estaba allí me parecía un sueño, el sueño más hermoso que podría tener – Gracias por aceptar verme, necesito contarte muchas cosas.

- Yo también tengo mucho que decirte –vi como su mirada recorría todo mi cuerpo, parecía hacerme un escáner completo- Has cambiado, has engordado un poco y estas morena. El año en la isla te ha sentado muy bien – me dijo mostrando esa sonrisa pícara que tanto me gustaba.

- Tú tampoco estas nada mal, tu masa muscular ha aumentado estando más proporcional a tu estructura ósea, y tu piel también se ha bronceado.

- Supongo que debo darte las gracias por eso. Veo que sigues siendo como siempre y…

- No, Booth yo he…

- … me alegro, me alegro que seas tu misma y no hayas cambiado, aunque eso implique lo que ambos sabemos.

- Por favor Booth, no insistas, se que es muy difícil cambiar completamente, y nunca lo haré, pero he aprendido muchas cosas y me gustaría que no estuvieses tan cerrado a que te lo demuestre.

- Yo no quiero que dejes de ser tú Huesos, no tiene sentido que cambies completamente y te transformes en otra persona, no me gustaría que eso ocurriese.

- He entendido perfectamente lo que me has querido decir Booth. Te estoy tratando de decir desde la primera conversación que mantuvimos hace un par de días que he aprendido mucho de las personas de la isla y he mejorado como persona, pero no lo has querido ver.

- No es que no quiera Bones, es que ya no tiene sentido, pero aun así estoy dispuesto a ver tu transformación –me dijo sonriendo- Bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos, quiero ir a ver a Parker.

- Yo quiero visitar a los chicos, así que mientras tú vas a ver a tu hijo yo iré al Jeffersonian –le dije intentando evitar que viniese conmigo para poder hablar con mi equipo tranquilamente, pero no lo conseguí.

- Me gustaría que vinieses conmigo a ver a Parker, me ha preguntado mucho por ti, y le haría mucha ilusión verte. Además, yo también quiero ir a ver a los chicos, así que podemos ir después.

- Vale, iremos más tarde al Jeffersonian - le dije para no hacerle sospechar nada, aunque eso me produjese una gran inquietud, pues me iba a resultar muy difícil alejarlo de mí para hablar con ellos.

Booth pidió un taxi. Introdujimos las maletas en él y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas casas para dejarlas. Luego le dio al taxista la dirección de la casa de Rebeca, su ex mujer, y yo comencé a ponerme nerviosa. Mis sentimientos hacia Booth habían cambiado, cambiado para mí cerebro, pues para mí corazón siempre habían sido los mismos, siempre había sentido algo especial por él solo que no quería arriesgarme, pero ahora que lo había hecho, no sabía como comportarme delante de la mujer que había vivido grandes momentos con él, como el nacimiento de su hijo. Booth pareció darse cuenta.

- Pareces inquieta, aunque no sé porque deberías estarlo.

- Es complicado Booth, ahora que he vivido este año en la isla ya nada es lo mismo para mi y soy capaz de ver cosas que antes no era capaz. Ya no soy la "chica sacada del museo", he roto la coraza que me cubría y soy más sensible a todo.

- Me gusta lo que dices, me gusta saber que por fin has dejado de ser la chica insensible, pero no tienes que preocuparte. Ya conoces a Rebeca, desde que está saliendo con su nueva pareja nuestra relación es más cordial, además, solo voy a recoger a Parker para estar con él, no voy a estar en su casa mucho tiempo.

Aunque pareciese irónico, ahora era Booth quien no comprendía nada. No me sentía incómoda por como pudiese reaccionar Rebeca ante la llegada de Booth, pues yo misma había visto como su relación con él se encontraba en la mejor etapa tras su separación, me sentía incómoda como mujer, pues me resultaba violento estar con ella sabiendo lo que en realidad yo sentía hacia él.

Tras la llegada a la casa, Parker nos esperaba en el jardín y al ver a su padre salió corriendo hacia él a abrazarlo. Parker era un chico muy listo y cariñoso y Booth era todo un padrazo con él; aunque no lo hubiese dich,o sabía que lo había pasado mal este último año alejado de su hijo y sin poderlo ver, y al abrazarlo algunas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Era tan emotivo el momento que tuve que apartarme para no emocionarme yo también, aunque Booth pareció darse cuenta; desde nuestro reencuentro no me quitaba la vista de encima.

- ¡Ey!, ¿Cómo estás campeón?

- Muy bien papá, ¿has salvado muchas personas?

- Si, he salvado bastantes personas hijo.

- Gracias por ir papá y por salvarlos.

- Te quiero Parker.

- Y yo a ti papá.

Me pareció un momento demasiado íntimo como para estar yo allí, así que di media vuelta para esperar a Booth fuera de la casa, pero Parker se fijó en mí.

- ¡Brennan, has venido! –me dijo sonriendo y devolviéndole la sonrisa a su padre, una mirada que me pareció de agradecimiento, de complicidad.

- Hola Parker, me alegro mucho de verte –conseguí decirle mientras me daba el abrazo más tierno que había recibido desde que mis padres desaparecieron.

- ¿Estás bien? No te ha pasado nada malo, ¿verdad? - me dijo abrazándome aún más fuerte.

- Claro que no me ha pasado nada malo Parker, ¿por qué lo dices?

- Vi las noticias, dijeron que había muerto una persona cerca de donde trabajas y me asusté. Papá siempre dice que eres muy fuerte y que sabes cuidarte muy bien, pero yo estaba preocupado, si te ocurriese algo mi padre lo pasaría muy mal, al igual que yo – quise ver el gesto de Booth ante lo que había dicho su hijo pero este miraba hacia la entrada de la casa, donde se encontraba Rebeca. Tras darse cuenta que los tres la observábamos, se fue acercando hacia donde nos encontrábamos.

- Hola Booth, me alegro de que estés aquí –le dijo dándole una brazo.

- Hola Rebeca, perdona que no haya avisado de mi llegada, pero necesitaba ver a nuestro hijo. Me gustaría pasar el día con él, si no te parece mal.

- Claro Booth, también es tu hijo, tienes derecho a verlo.

- Mamá, ¿me puedo quedar esta semana en casa de papá? – le dijo el niño a Rebeca con cara de súplica.

- Parker, no quiero que molestes a tu padre, tendrá cosas que hacer.

- Rebeca, si he venido ha sido por él, por favor, deja que se quede esta semana, te lo traeré de vuelta el domingo por la noche.

- Está bien, pero tened cuidado, si estás con Brennan podéis correr peligro los tres.

- No te preocupes, estaremos bien –le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Parker abrazó a su madre y se despidió de ella. Agarró la mano de su padre y éste pasó la otra por mi cintura. Nos alejamos de allí para dirigirnos hacia el Jeffersonian, mi hogar.


	13. Chapter 13

Nunca pensé que volver de nuevo me haría tanto bien, pero desde que pisé suelo americano me sentía feliz, estaba en mi hogar, el lugar al que sabía que siempre podía volver.  
Desde la casa de Rebeca hasta el Jeffersonian había unos 20 minutos en coche, tiempo que Parker no desperdició haciendo preguntas a su padre y a mí sobre nuestros respectivos trabajos a lo largo de este año: que si nos había ido bien, que si se nos había hecho muy largo ese año lejos de nuestras familias,… Parker es un chico muy curioso, y hasta que llegamos al Jeffersonian no dejó de hacer preguntas, una tras otra. Al llegar me di cuenta que si entrábamos juntos no podría hablar con los chicos tranquilamente, pero no había otro modo de hacerlo.

- ¡Brennan! – nada más poner un pie en el laboratorio, Ángela se acercó y me abrazo, un abrazo que había necesitado en muchas ocasiones. Inmediatamente Hodgins, Cam, Sweets y Daisy se unieron a ese abrazo.

- Que bien que haya vuelto doctora, tenía que decirle algunas cosas del caso… - Daisy se cayó en cuanto vio nuestras caras - … No debí decir eso, es que cuando me emociono hablo más de lo que debo.

- Recuerda que debes respirar y contar hasta 10 antes de hablar, Daisy – le susurró Sweets, aunque todos pudimos oírlo perfectamente.

- Hablar claro que no me entero – dijo Booth, provocando que todos se girasen, pues nadie se había percatado de que permanecía junto a Parker a unos dos metros de mi.

- ¡Pero si tú también has vuelto! - exclamó Hodgins.

- ¿Qué tal Hodgins? – le dijo dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda como gesto de cariño.

- Y estás bien, no estás herido – le dijo a Booth mientras examinaba con la mirada todo su cuerpo atlético conseguido del gran trabajo realizado durante los meses pasados en Afganistán.

- Me alegro mucho que estéis los dos bien y de vuelta – dijo Cam que, hasta entonces, había permanecido callada en un segundo plano disfrutando de la alegría que invadía el laboratorio.

- Hola Parker, ¿qué tal estás?

- Muy bien Ángela, y veo que tú sigues igual de guapa que siempre.

Todos comenzamos a reírnos después del comentario inocente de Parker.

- Parker, compórtate – consiguió decirle Booth, pero no podía evitar reírse también.

- Pero si es verdad papá, o ¿tú no lo piensas?

Pasamos una mañana muy agradable, poniéndonos al día de todo lo que nos había ocurrido a cada uno durante este año mientras Parker se divertía visitando el Jeffersonian con nuestro interno Wendell, que se ofreció a cuidar del pequeño.  
Ángela estaba muy contenta, se le veía un brillo especial en sus ojos. Durante el año que había estado en París junto a Hodgins, su relación se había afianzado mucho más y cuando los veía juntos me daba mucha envidia pues sentía que yo nunca podría tener algo así con Booth. Mientras iba pensando en ello no me di cuenta que estaba divagando en mis pensamientos y no estaba prestando atención a lo que me decían.

- Brennan, ¿te ocurre algo? – me dijo Booth al oído mientras su brazo recorría mi cintura para quedarse allí alojado.

Todos se callaron y volvieron sus rostros hacia mí, parecía que no había estado demasiado atenta porque todos me miraban, era el centro de atención.

- Ehh…, no, estoy bien Booth, debe ser el jet-lague que me tiene trastornada, lo siento.

- No tienes que disculparte cielo, has estado sometida a mucha presión esta última semana, deberías desconectar y descansar un poco.

- Deberías quedarte en mi casa, es más seguro, al menos unos días, hasta que la policía de la isla descubra algo más - me dijo Booth.

Me quedé atónita, nunca me hubiese imaginado que me ofrecería dormir en su casa, pese a saber que se preocupaba mucho por mí y que no dejaría que nada malo me ocurriese, pero últimamente se había mostrado muy frío y distante conmigo, y su ofrecimiento no dejaba de sorprenderme.

- Muchas gracias por ofrecerme tu casa, Booth, la verdad es que me sentiría más segura no durmiendo sola, pero no quiero ponerte a ti y a Parker en peligro.

- No te preocupes, estaremos bien, recuerda que estarás con un francotirador – me dijo intentando disminuir la tensión que se había apoderado tras la mención del caso.

No sabía que decirle ya que me sentía culpable de no haberle contado la verdad después de lo bien que siempre se había portado conmigo, no podía ocultárselo por más tiempo.

- Booth, necesito hablar contigo, podemos ir a mi despacho.

- Eh.., si, vamos – me dijo un poco contrariado.

Crucé el Jeffersonian ante los gestos de sorpresa de mi equipo, parecían saber lo que iba a hacer y por sus miradas parecían no esperárselo. Ángela fue la única que parecía que estaba deseando que diera el paso y cuando pasé por su lado me hizo un gesto de asentimiento y pude ver que de sus labios salía un "adelante".

Entrar en mi rincón dentro del Jeffersonian me trajo muchos recuerdos pero también una mezcla de sentimientos un poco agria, pues aunque en él había vivido momentos muy buenos, también los había vivido muy malo, como entrarme que la víctima que investigaba era mi madre.

- Dime, ¿qué ocurre Huesos?

- No he sido totalmente sincera, y me gustaría que ya que vamos a estar vamos el mismo techo, al menos de momento, no haya secretos entre nosotros.

- ¿De que estás hablando Brennan?

- ¿Recuerdas que te conté que me iba a quedar en la isla para investigar el caso pese a tu insistente negación?

- Sí, lo recuerdo, no había forma de persuadirte para que no lo hicieras.

- Pues desde esa conversación han ocurrido más cosas que, por temor a tu reacción, preferí no decirte nada.

Empecé desde el principio, contándole incluso el suceso que me condujo al hospital. Confiaba en él como no lo hacía en nadie. Sabía que quizás, después de ocultarle todo esto, nunca me perdonaría, pero lo que si sabía es que guardaría mi secreto. No se lo había confesado ni siquiera a Ángela, mi mejor amiga, por temor a perjudicarle de algún modo, pero a Booth debía contárselo todo, no quería ocultarle nada más, ya me sentía lo suficientemente mal por no habérselo contado en su momento.

Cuando acabé, se produjo un silencio incómodo, que Booth no tardó en romper.

- ¿Pero por qué no me lo contaste? ¿Es que no confiabas en mí? Nunca hubo secretos entre los dos, así es como lo decidimos, no imaginé que fueses capaz de ocultarme algo así cuando tu vida estaba en peligro. Si yo hubiese estado en esa situación te lo hubiese contado, no hubiese permitido que te enterases por otras personas.

- Lo siento Booth, no quería ocultártelo, he pasado unos días muy duros en los que necesité tu apoyo y tu comprensión, pero no quería decirte nada, estaba segura de que no me dejarías seguir adelante con la investigación, además, ya estaba yo en peligro, no quería que tú también lo estuvieses.

- Pero Brennan, lo que has hecho es una locura, pudiste morir por seguir adelante. No puedes continuar con esto, es arriesgar tu vida por una tontería. La policía y el FBI se están encargando de investigarlo.

- Booth, no me puedes pedir eso, no puedo hacerlo, no quiero vivir asustada, insegura, necesito poder vivir sin temor a que me ocurra a mí o a alguien de mi entorno algo malo.

- No puedo dejar que hagas tal cosa Brennan.

- Booth, por favor, esta vez no habrá secretos entre los dos. Me gustaría contar con tu ayuda y apoyo, quiero seguir adelante con la investigación, los chicos se han implicado mucho pese al riesgo que conllevaba, no quiero dejarlo ahora.

- De acuerdo, pero esta vez no estarás sola, yo estaré contigo en todo momento y te ayudaré con la investigación, no permitiré que te pase otra vez aquella situación de hace unos días. Vivirás conmigo hasta que todo se solucione, no debes estar sola.

- Muchas gracias Booth – le dije dándole un abrazo.

Algunas cosas nunca cambiarán, tú siempre seguirás siendo muy tozuda y yo siempre acabaré cediendo – me dijo al oído para luego asomarse una leve sonrisa por sus labios.

Viéndolo así, me confortó y me hizo ver lo equivocada que estaba con respecto a su actitud. Me había demostrado que él también había cambiado, su comportamiento hacia mi era de comprensión, apoyo y confianza. Me quedaría allí, en esa pequeña habitación abrazada a "mi compañero" durante toda la vida, pero debía salir y enfrentarme a la dura y cruel realidad.


	14. Chapter 14

Rodeada por el brazo de Booth volví con los chicos, que me miraban a la espera de saber que había ocurrido.

- Veo que ya sabes la verdad Booth, ahora me siento mejor, no me gustan las mentiras y estaba incómoda participando en ella - dijo Ángela.

- Lo siento Ángela, siento haberos pedido a todos que no le contarais nada de esto a Booth, debía habérselo dicho desde el principio, pero ya está todo solucionado. Booth nos va a ayudar en el caso.

- Pues si es así, empecemos, que tengo ganas de que atrapemos a esos canallas - dijo Hodgins.

- Decidme todo lo que hayáis descubierto, ponerme al día de todo.

Entre todos, le contamos a Booth lo que conocíamos, mejor dicho, todo lo que ellos conocían, pero él ya sabía el resto porque yo se lo había contado en mi despacho. No quería más engaños, pero tampoco los iba a poner en peligro por algo en lo que ellos no tenían nada que ver.

- Y esto es todo lo que yo sé, es hasta donde me pudieron decir ayer – le dije a Booth para dirigirme de inmediato a mi equipo - ¿Encontrásteis algo más?

- Por favor, contarnos lo que sepáis - pidió Booth.

- Con permiso de los jefes, estudiamos las notas que Thomas había escrito sobre su trabajo para ver si encontrábamos algo que nos pudiera dar alguna idea - nos contó Hodgins.

- Yo no estaba de acuerdo con la idea, me parecía una invasión a la intimidad del fallecido paleontólogo, pero ahora me alegro de haberle escuchado y aceptado su idea – dijo Cam con un gesto de cariño hacia Hodgins.

- ¿Disteis con alguna prueba que resultase útil a la investigación? - pregunté.

- Parecía que Thomas apuntaba en sus notas algo más que datos profesionales. Tenía un pequeño diario en el que anotaba algunas cosas que le habían ido ocurriendo a lo largo de los últimos 15 años de su vida. Nunca imaginé que pudiera llegar a tener una vida tan intensa – dijo Ángela entre risas.

- Vale, ¿qué es lo que me he perdido? - pregunté con impaciencia.

- Thomas escribió todo lo que vivió contigo durante vuestro "noviazgo" y su posterior sensación tras vuestra ruptura – dijo dirigiéndose a mí – Estaba muy dolida, se sentía defraudado e inferior a ti, e incluso se atrevió a escribir que si tú llegabas a triunfar en algo o te daban un trabajo de prestigio, prefería morir a verlo.

- Creo que eso demuestra lo que podía llegar a hacer - afirmó Hodgins.

- Thomas hablaba mucho de un grupo de personas que había conocido y formaba una parte muy importante en su vida por su apoyo y ayuda: Pet, Morgan, Murphy y Sam - me informó Cam.

-¡Pet! - exclamé sorprendida.

- ¿Lo conoces cariño? - me preguntó Ángela.

- Era la persona que identificó a la víctima y por el cual no pude saber que era Thomas. Es el topo. Erik y yo lo sabíamos y tratamos de que no se diese cuenta del motivo de mi partida. Me temo que estaba en lo cierto, Thomas no quería que fuese yo la encargada de dirigir a las personas en la excavación y mandó a sus compañeros para eliminarme del puesto. Lo peor de todo es que tras la muerte de Thom, estas personas se sentirán desorientadas y podrían ser muy peligrosas.

- Debemos encontrar algo que me permita, al menos, detenerlo durante 24 horas - nos dijo Booth.

- Eso es lo que pensábamos que dirías, por lo que nos encargamos de buscar algo en el pasado de estas personas que nos permitiera apresarlos para interrogarlos, y ¡adivinad lo que encontramos!

- Hodgins, no estamos para juegos ahora - le dije enfadada; no le veía la gracia a un tema tan serio y del que dependían nuestras vidas.

- Pet y Morgan se conocen desde la infancia - comenzó Cam - Sus vidas han sido siempre muy paralelas. Los dos fueron abandonados al nacer y al cumplir los doce años se escaparon del orfanato en el que vivían desde bebés. Para poder vivir, realizaban grandes hurtos en supermercados, joyerías,… La policía nunca pudo dar con ellos, son muy escurridizos. Sus verdaderos nombres son Michel Hugh y Michael Morrison. Para no ser descubiertos han cambiado varias veces de nombre y de aspecto físico, pero una ficha policial dada hace un par de meses sobre como podría ser ahora sus aspectos nos ha permitido identificarlos.

- Bien, ya tenemos a do, pero ¿qué sabéis de Murphy y Sam? - preguntó Booth.

- Murphy es el hermano de Michael. A diferencia de éste, no fue abandonado, pero su infancia no fue mucho más fácil. Su madre era una ludópata a la que su marido había abandonado por otra. Su vida se resumía al juego y su hijo era un estorbo del que solo se ocupaba cuando no sabía que hacer, era como un juguete. Cuando el niño cumplió la mayoría de edad, abandonó a su madre y se fue a vivir a casa de Sam, un amigo que había conocido cuando iba al colegio. Pero en lugar de ir a mejor, su vida fue a peor. Eligió el camino de la droga, con la que Sam trabajaba. En este mundo conocieron a Michael, y cuando descubrieron que eran hermanos, decidieron unirse para trabajar en equipo: Sam y Murphy se encargarían de vender la droga que conseguían y Michael y Michel de de los robos, y luego se repartirían el total. Así tendrían dinero para vivir los cuatro. Murphy en realidad es Charlie, y Sam es Christopher, esos son sus nombres reales.

- Con el tiempo se hicieron con una gran fortuna puntualizó Hodgins - Su riqueza era tal que nuestro Thom se enteró de ello y, como no sabía de sus pasados debido a que ya llevaban los cuatro varios cambios de nombres, Thom no sospechó, y les propuso un trato: él les pagaba unos estudio en geología y paleontología a cambio de que ellos se aliaran con él, pues Thomas tenía también mucha riqueza y muchas personas iban tras él. Así que Thomas enseñó su carrera a los cuatro y a cambio ellos hacían de guardaespaldas de él. Con el tiempo los cinco se hicieron amigos y le contaron la verdad de sus vidas al "bueno" de Thomas, pero ya era muy tarde para echarse atrás, así que Thom no le tomó importancia y siguieron como si nada de todo lo que hicieron en el pasado hubiese ocurrido nunca.

- Esto es horrible, ¿cómo me pude enamorar de alguien así?

- Cariño, no te culpes, tú no sabías nada más allá de lo que él te contaba.

- La verdad es que nadie se lo hubiese imaginado. Si me lo hubiesen dicho cinco años antes, hubiera pensado que me estaba tomando el pelo - dijo Cam.

- No podemos dejar que vuelvan de nuevo a sus antiguas vidas, y menos ahora, que estarán irascibles y terriblemente afectados tras la muerte de su mentor. Debemos encontrarlos - dijo Booth.

- No hay tiempo que perder. Yo sé que al menos Pet estará en la isla Malukus, pues de otro modo Erik me hubiese avisado. Así que tomaré un avión e iré en su búsqueda.

- Yo iré contigo. Vosotros mientras buscad y localizad al resto. No podemos dejar que se enteren que hemos apresado a Pet, pues si eso ocurre, huirán.

- En cuanto sepamos algo os lo comunicaremos. Id con cuidado, por favor - nos pidióCam.

Nos despedimos de los chicos y, junto con Parker, nos dirigimos a casa de Rebeca. Debíamos proteger al hijo de Booth, y sólo allí estaría seguro. Pese a su tristeza por tener que despedirse nuevamente de su padre sin haber pasado un día con él, no se opuso, sabía que nuestro trabajo era muy peligroso para él. Tras dejarlo con su madre, nos encaminamos hacia el aeropuerto, donde tomamos el primer avión con destino a la isla


	15. Chapter 15

El trayecto hasta la isla se me hizo demasiado corto, no quería bajar de aquel avión. Para no despertar demasiada curiosidad en los pasajeros decidimos mezclarnos con ellos e ir en turista. Me sentía muy segura estando junto a Booth, sabía transmitir tranquilidad y templanza, algo de lo que yo carecía en esos momentos. Me hacía ver que conseguiríamos dar con ellos y que pagarían por lo que habían hecho.

Nada más bajar del avión, noté que algo había cambiado desde las escasas horas en las que había estado alejada de la isla; los árboles estaban arrancados de cuajo, todas las personas corrían de un lado a otro, era un enorme caos.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- me preguntó Booth como si quisiese decir que si esa situación era normal en la isla.

- No lo sé, cuando me fui no ocurría nada de esto. Voy a llamar a Erik para que venga a recogernos y así nos explica lo que ha sucedido aquí.

Marqué el número y llamé, pero nadie contestó. Hice otro intento, pero tampoco tuve suerte.

- Es muy extraño. Erik no me coge el teléfono y él siempre lo tiene disponible. Esto no me gusta, siento que algo malo ha ocurrido.

- Tomemos un taxi y vamos a ve a tu jefe. Quizás esté ocupado y por eso no ha contestado la llamada- me dijo intentando calmar mis ánimos, aunque yo no podía estar tranquila y sabía que Booth tampoco.

Pese a que intentase demostrarme lo contrario para no asustarme más de lo que ya estaba, él a mi no me podía engañar, lo conocía demasiado, ambos sabíamos que algo trágico había sucedido.

Desde el taxi se podía divisar una situación espeluznante: coches destrozados delante de antiguas casas que ahora no eran más que ruinas, árboles caídos en llamas, niños llorando en busca de sus familias, … La situación me superaba, no podía verlo todo así habiendo dejado la isla sólo unas horas antes, cuando no había ningún problema. Era tan duro.

- ¿Sabe usted que ha ocurrido aquí, señor? – le dijo Booth al taxista.

- Al parecer, un grupo de cuatro jóvenes han hecho explosionar diversas bombas por toda la isla. La policía está investigándolo porque afirman que los jóvenes son viejos conocidos por diversos motivos. La causa que los ha impulsado ha realizar esta catástrofe permanece bajo sumario, según ha informado la policía.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron en un intento por eliminar nuestros pensamientos, pero era imposible. Nuestros ojos dijeron lo que nosotros no éramos capaces de decir con palabras: aquellos cuatro jóvenes eran los amigos de Thomas y estaban allí.

- Debo dar con Erik cuanto antes, no me gusta el cariz que están tomando los acontecimientos – le dije a Booth - Vamos a su casa, es bastante probable que esté allí ahora que se ha cerrado la excavación.

Tras las indicaciones necesarias dadas al taxista llegamos en media hora a la casa de Erik. Me dirigí a la puerta de entrada mientras Booth vigilaba para que no hubiese ningún problema. Junto a una pequeña hamaca se encontraba el timbre, lo pulsé pero nadie contestó. La puerta estaba entreabierta, así que me atrevía a entrar.

- ¡Booth! - lo llamé.

- Brennan, ¿qué haces? ¡Estás loca! No puedes entrar sola en casas ajenas y aún menos cuando hay cuatro locos sueltos por la isla.

- Booth, tengo que encontrar a Erik, no puede quedarse solo. Vamos a buscarlo, por favor.

Entramos en la casa y una extraña sensación de tranquilidad me invadió. Sabía que Erik estaba allí, mi jefe, la persona en la que había depositado tanta confianza.

- ¡Erik! Por favor, contesta Erik, soy Brennan.

- ¡Brennan, has vuelto!- inmediatamente se escuchó un gran estruendo y al poco tiempo apareció Erik de una pequeña trampilla que había en el suelo de la cocina.

- Gracias a dios que estás bien Erik, me tenías preocupada - le dije acercándome a él y dándole un abrazo.

- Lo siento, pero la situación desde que te fuiste no ha sido muy fácil y me he tenido que recluir en mi casa.

- Erik, él es Booth, mi compañero de trabajo del que te hablé, ¿recuerdas?

- Eh, si, claro. Encantado Booth.

- El placer es mío señor - le dijo Booth, acercándose para darle la mano.

- Booth me está ayudando, junto con mi equipo del Jeffersonian, en la investigación. Él ha venido conmigo para detener a los culpables de los acontecimientos sucedidos y quería hablar contigo para ponerte al día y pedirte tu ayuda, pero veo que tú también tienes cosas que contarme – le dije señalando el paisaje que se veía desde la ventana.

- Si, tengo muchas cosas que contarte, pero quiero saber antes lo que tienes que decirme. Venid, sentaos – nos dijo señalando un pequeño sofá que había en salón - Cuéntame, Brennan.

Le narré todo lo que los chicos habían descubierto. Erik permaneció callado, aunque a veces hacía algunas preguntas o me pedía que le aclarase algo. Al terminar, permaneció callado y fue Booth quién habló.

- ¿Sabía usted quién era realmente Pet?

- No tenía ni idea, parecía un chico muy listo y con ganas de aprender, por eso lo contraté. Cuando Brennan empezó a sospechar me fijé que su comportamiento había cambiado, pero nunca me imaginé que fuese un delincuente. Ahora comprendo lo que ha ocurrido hoy. Después de lo que me has contado es cuando cobran sentido los acontecimientos.

- Cuéntanos lo que ha sucedido, Erik - le pedí.

- Creo que lo que os voy a contar os va a ayudar mucho en la investigación.

_Cuando tomaste el avión hacia Washington, me quedé preocupado. No confiaba mucho en Pet tras lo que me habías dicho, así que fui a la excavación para asegurarme que no había nadie merodeando por la zona. Cuando llegué todo parecía en orden. Con una rápida mirada supe que no había ocurrido nada, pero tenía un pálpito, así que me quedé un rato más. Finalmente, cuando dieron las seis de la tarde, decidí que ya era hora de volver a casa, y justo en ese momento escuché un ruido. Me escondí detrás de las mesas de trabajo y permanecí en alerta. _  
_Un hombre de aspecto fuerte y de estatura considerable, entró en la excavación. De la luz de la luna entró gran parte que se reflejó en los cristales y me permitió ver el rostro del hombre: era Pet. _  
_Se acercó a la zona donde estaban los restos y empezó a guardarlos en grandes maletas. De pronto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a hablar. Al principio pensé que padecía esquizofrenia, pero luego aparecieron ante mi campo de visión tres jóvenes más que comenzaron a ayudarle a guardar los restos. Ante aquella situación no podía permanecer tranquilo así que, con mucho sigilo, intenté llegar hasta donde estaba el teléfono, pero tropecé y quedé a la vista de los cuatro delincuentes. Mi cuerpo se paralizó y no pude hacer nada por evitar el calvario que se avecinaba._

_- ¡Eh, Pet! Mira quién anda por aquí. Tenemos compañía - le dijo uno de ellos que parecía tener una edad similar a Pet._

_- Pero si es mi querido Erik. Veo que no puedes evitar controlar todo lo que te rodea - me dijo Pet mientras daba grandes pasos a mi alrededor. Parecía tantear la situación y pude notar que estaba nervioso. _

_- ¿Qué hacemos con él, Erik?- dijo otro de los chicos. Por su tono de voz pude apreciar que debía ser el sumiso del grupo, no se atrevía a tomar una decisión por si mismo por temor a errar._

_- No podemos dejarle marchar después de lo que ha visto. Debemos mantenerlo bajo nuestro mandato, al menos hasta que terminemos con el plan, luego ya veremos lo que hacemos con él._

_Hablaban de mí como si yo no estuviese allí, y sus comentarios comenzaron a asustarme. Empecé a sudar y a temblarme todo el cuerpo. Sentí que no saldría de allí nunca._

_Me trasladaron a la zona de las cámaras donde guardamos los cadáveres y allí me ataron y me amordazaron. Estuve tanto tiempo allí que llegué a perder la noción del tiempo. Por las zonas acristalas pude ver como los jóvenes salían de las instalaciones y se dirigían a las ciudad. Decidí aprovechar la situación y tratar de salir de allí. Con cuidado, intenté de coger una de las herramientas que utilizábamos para abrir los cráneos y corté la cuerda. Estando ya libre, me apresuré y comencé a correr hacia mi casa. Llegando a ella, escuché grandes estruendos y entonces recordé el plan que iban a realizar. Podrían bombas por toda la ciudad para causar el caos y así poder sacar todo el material de la excavación sin ser vistos. Como no estaba seguro, decidí resguardarme en el sótano de mi casa hasta que parase está situación tan catastrófica._

- Eso quiere decir que se nos han vuelto a escapar - dije cuando Erik terminó de contarnos todo.

- No lo creo. Desde donde estaba reclutado escuché como planeaban quedarse por la isla hasta mañana, pues imaginaron que con la situación, los vuelos se restringirían y si insistían en volar hoy mismo, se descubrirían.

- Bien, pues no perdamos el tiempo dijo Booth - Erik, no debe salir de aquí, ha hecho bien en refugiarse en su casa. Voy a pedir al FBI que nos mande el equipo y avisaremos a la policía local para que vigilen esta zona. Brennan, debemos ponernos en marcha ya, no podemos dejar que se nos escapen.

- Si, es hora de que le demos su merecido.


	16. Chapter 16

Salimos de casa de Erik con la incertidumbre y el miedo sembrado en nuestros cuerpo. Yo intentaba ser optimista, tal y como Booth me había enseñado, pero con la situación que se nos planteaba, no podía más que ser realista. Las posibilidades de encontrar a Pet y sus "compañeros" eran de una entre cien.  
Booth, por el contrario, parecía haber hallado un modo de creer que lograríamos dar con los delincuentes. No sé como lo hace, pero siempre consigue ver el lado positivo de las cosas. Supongo que su fe en Dios le ayuda a ser optimista, algo que para mí es muy difícil, aunque gracias a mi año en la isla he aprendido a confiar en las situaciones que se nos plantea en la vida, pero aún me queda mucho por aprender.

- Booth, no quiero dejar a Erik solo. Esperaremos a que llegue la policía local - le dije acercándome a él para que Erik no nos oyese y se asustase.

- Claro Huesos, como tú quieras, no haremos nada que tú no desees.

Esperamos unos diez minutos hasta que vino la policía de la isla. No me sentía segura dejándolo sin nosotros, pero debía encontrar a Pet y a los suyos, así que no me quedaba otra que confiar en el buen hacer de las fuerzas de seguridad.

Nos alejamos de la casa y tomamos otro taxi que nos traslado hasta el aeropuerto. No podíamos perder el tiempo en esperar al FBI, así que nos encargamos de hacer el trabajo nosotros.

- ¿Cómo averiguamos donde se alojan?- le pregunté inquieta.

- Eso déjamelo a mí, ese es mi trabajo - me dijo pasándome el brazo por los hombros como hacía siempre que quería relajarme y hacerme sentir mejor, algo que consiguió durante los segundos que me parecieron los más largos de mi vida, pues a su lado era como si el mundo se detuviese y solo existiese él y yo.

- Déjame una pistola Booth, sabes que no te dispararé.

- Más te vale Huesos. Ten cuidado con ella y no la uses mientras que no sea necesario. Déjame disparar a mi.

Junto a él me dirigí al aeropuerto, donde localizamos a los guardias de seguridad con quienes Booth habló.

- Somos del FBI. Estamos buscando a cuatro jóvenes sospechosos de cometer innumerables robos y traficar con drogas - le dijo a los guardias mientras les enseñaba la foto de los delincuentes - ¿Saben ustedes si han estado por aquí?

- Estuvieron aquí alrededor de la una del mediodía de hoy. Parecían asustados, sobre todo uno de ellos, que se retraía un poco del grupo. Permanecieron en el aeropuerto tratando de comprar cuatro billetes para mañana.

- Parecían tener mucha prisa y en cuanto compraron los billetes se alejaron en dirección a aquel hotel - nos dijo otro de los guardias señalando un lujoso hotel que se encontraba a escasos metros del aeropuerto.

- Muchas gracias señores - les dijo mientras desviaba su mirada hacia mí y en un susurro me dijo - Date prisa, nos vamos ahora mismo - y dicho esto volvió a mirar a los guardias - Nos vamos, tenemos que dar con ellos. Si los ven por aquí, escóndanse y protejan a todas las personas que se encuentran en el aeropuerto. No duden en llamarnos si ocurre cualquier incidente.

- Así lo haremos agente. Gracias por avisarnos del peligro.

Salimos del aeropuerto y nos adentramos en el gran tumulto de personas. Era un día muy caluroso, parecía que volvía de nuevo el verano pese a quedar escasos días para que comenzase el invierno, y ese clima hacía que me encontrase decaída y de muy mal humor, no soportaba las altas temperaturas que allí se alcanzaban. No me encontraba con ánimos para ir en busca de los delincuentes, sentía que en cualquier momento podía cometer algún fallo que nos pusiese a Booth y a mí en peligro. Booth pareció darse cuenta de mi estado y por eso quiso saber como estaba, aunque yo no estaba dispuesta a decirle la verdad, pues si lo hacía, él no permitiría que continuase y no podía dejarle solo en estos momentos.

- ¿Estás bien Huesos? Esto te está afectando demasiado. Quizás sería bueno que permanecieras al margen de este caso, ya que estás implicada directament e- me dijo con una mirada que mezclaba tristeza por la situación y cariño y apoyo hacia mí, lo cual me dejo confusa, pues no quería verlo así.

- No te preocupes Booth, estoy bien. No te voy a negar que la situación me afecte, pero no quiero dejar el caso, pienso llegar al final de todo esto. Quiero ir a ese hotel y pillarlos cuanto antes.

- Está bien, pero prométeme que si te encuentras mal en algún momento, me lo dirás.

- Claro, sabes que nunca te oculto nada - le dije mientras me culpaba a mi misma por tenerle que volver a ocultar la verdad.

- Pues entonces vamos a inspeccionar ese hotel. Debemos encontrarlos antes de que sepan que vamos tras ellos y encontrar pruebas que lo puedan incriminar con las amenazas y con Thomas, pues con lo que tenemos hasta ahora solo podemos detenerlos durante 24 horas.

Llegamos al hotel en unos escasos veinte minutos, durante los cuales intenté parecer lo menos agotada posible.  
El hotel era muy lujoso, con banderas de la ciudad ondeando y enormes ventanas de cristal ahumado que recorría toda la fachada del edificio. En el hall del hotel, los guardias controlaban la zona. Nos miraron con cierto recelo, parecía como si estuvieran estudiando nuestros comportamientos y nuestras intenciones.  
Fuimos hacia recepción y allí una señora nos atendió.

- Somos del FBI y estamos buscando a cuatro jóvenes. ¿Sabes si se hospedan aquí? - le preguntó Booth mientras le mostraba una foto de cada uno de ellos.

- Recuerdo haberlos vistos por aquí anoche. Creo que sí, que se hospedan aquí, pero déjeme consultarlo con mi jefe. Enseguida vuelvo - dijo para salir corriendo por una de las puertas que daba a los despachos de los empleados.

Booth se acercó a mí y permaneció a mi lado, parecía asustado e intentaba protegerme. Creo que sabía que estaban allí y quería parecer sereno, pero no lo conseguía, estaba inquieto y preocupado por mí, por lo que pudiesen hacerme si se daban cuenta de que otras personas conocían la verdad.

- Booth, no te preocupes, no creo que se atrevan a hacerme nada estando tú a mi lado - le dije para tranquilizarlo.

La recepcionista entró de nuevo y se acercó al mostrador para hablar con Booth.

- Se hospedan en la habitación 107 y 109. Tomaron una habitación para dos que es más económico.

Booth y yo nos miramos pues no necesitaban escatimar en gastos.

- Supongo que no querían despertar demasiadas miradas - le dije acercándome a Booth para que solo pudiera oírme él.

- ¿Se encuentran ahora en sus habitaciones?

- Solo tres de ellos, agentes.

- Bien, vamos entonces - le dije yo encaminándome a las escaleras, pero Booth me cogió del brazo impidiéndome que pudiese caminar.

- Huesos, no hagas una locura, pueden haber preparado una trampa, además, falta uno de ellos. No hagas locuras, debemos avisar al FBI antes de entrar - dijo poniéndose en contacto con ellos - Por favor, saque a todo el mundo de aquí, desaloje el hotel, protéjanse y tengan mucho cuidado - le dijo a la señora de la recepción. Se volvió a girar hacia m í- Vamos Huesos, ahora sí.

- Debemos darnos prisa. Subamos por las escaleras - le dije.

De este modo nos adentramos en lo que podía ser el último lugar que viéramos en nuestra vida.


	17. Chapter 17

La habitación 107 estaba al final del pasillo de la primera planta, justo enfrente de la 109. Procuramos no hacer mucho ruido para no alertarlos.  
Al llegar a la habitación 107 nos quedamos parados; no teníamos ningún plan y no sabíamos como seguir.

- Quédate a mi lado, no te separes de mí, debemos permanecer juntos - me dijo Booth.

Para no descubrirnos ante los que estaban en la habitación de enfrente, Booth decidió abrir la puerta con una tarjeta de crédito, algo inusual en él porque siempre solía tirara la puerta abajo, pero en este caso debíamos ser precavidos.  
La estancia permanecía en silencio, en la habitación parecía no haber nadie. Entramos en ella con la pistola en la mano y nos encargamos de examinar todas las estancias de la habitación 107. Viendo que no había nadie y que parecía que nunca lo hubiese habido ya que estaba todo en perfecto orden, nos comenzamos a preocupar.

- Vamos a la 109, Booth. Quizás estén allí - le dije adelantándome.

- Espera Brennan, voy primero, no debes hacer locuras.

- Por favor Booth, deja de tratarme como una niña. Se cuidar de mi misma - me estaba agobiando demasiado.

- Lo siento Huesos, es que no quiero que te ocurra nada.

- Estaré bien, pero déjame hacer mi parte del trabajo por favor.

- Lo intentaré - me dijo evitando que lo mirase, aunque pude notar su angustia.

Caminamos hacia la habitación 109 y justo al acercarnos escuchamos ruido.

- Están aquí Booth. Debemos actuar con el mayor sigilo y prudencia posible.

- Lo sé Huesos. Vamos a entrar.

Con calma, Booth forcejeó hasta que consiguió abrir la puerta con la tarjeta.  
Nada más entrar nos vimos acorralados por Pet y sus compinches. Nos estaban esperando.

- Habéis tardado en subir. Os vimos llegar desde las ventanas, sabíamos que vendrías por nosotros.

- Pet, porque supongo que tú serás Pet - le dijo Booth intentando conversar con él para distraerlo.

- Así es, agente - dijo esta última palabra con desdén, con mucho desprecio, intentando provocarlo.

- No te conviene jugar con nosotros, es mejor que…

No pudo seguir hablando pues vio como yo me iba acercando a una mesa donde tenía diversos papeles y mapas y entonces me vi acorralada por Sam y Morgan.

- Chicos, aguantadla, no dejar que se escape - les pidió Pet.

- No te atrevas a hacerle daño o te la verás conmigo Pet - le dijo Booth muy enfadado, acercándose a él hasta que sus rostros solo eran separados por un centímetro escaso.

- Booth, por favor, mantente calmado y no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir - dije acordándome del calvario que vivió tras la muerte de Howard Eps.

- Chicos, ya es hora de que nos vayamos. Coged a la doctora y que no se os escape - dijo Pet.

- Claro jefe- dijo Morgan haciéndole alabanzas.

- Agente, deje la pistola en el suelo y dale con el pie para mandarla hacia mi - le exigió Pet - Por su bien y por el de su compañera, no intente ningún truco.

Booth hizo lo que le pedía, no sin antes pensárselo bastante. Una vez que Pet se hizo con ella, una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en su rostro como imagen de la victoria.

- Vamos Boot h- dijo apuntándole con la pistola - salga de la habitación y diríjase al hall del hotel.

Mientras habría paso al resto siendo apuntado por la pistola que Pet sostenía sin ningún temor, yo me veía obligada a seguir caminando con un gran dolor que me producían la rigidez y dureza con la que las manos de Morgan y Sam se aferraban a mi para no dejarme ir.  
Durante el trayecto por las escaleras hasta el hall del hotel se me ocurrió un plan que pondría en práctica en cuanto bajáramos.

- Debiste no meterlo en esto doctora, ya la avisamos - dijo Pet en cuanto bajamos, alejándose de Booth, no sin dejar de apuntarle para acercarse a mí.

- ¿De qué tienes miedo Pet? ¿Qué te preocupa para no querer que nos dijese nada? - le preguntó Booth.

Pet comenzó a ponerse nervioso. No controlaba la situación y eso no le gustaba.

- No vas a conseguir lo que quieres - le dijo creyéndose que el mundo estaba de su parte.

- ¿Y que es lo que quiero según tú?

- Quieres que te diga que cometimos aquellos crímenes de los que se nos acusa, que con la fama y el dinero de ellos conocimos a Thom, que fue quien nos ayudó y que, tras su muerte, hemos querido vengarnos de la doctora por ser ella la causante de que él esté muerto.

- ¿Es eso una confesión, Pet?

- No, claro que no. Jamás oirás una confesión de mi boca.

En ese momento, Pet se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos de mí como para poder actuar. Dejé caer un llavero que llevaba en mi bolsillo y le pedí a Sam y a Morgan que me lo recogieran, ya que yo no podía. Estos, para evitar problemas con Pet, hicieron lo que les dije. Yo aproveché que sus manos me aguantaban con más flacidez para liberarme de ellos. Ambos, enfadados por haberles tomado el pelo y haberme soltado, vinieron hacia mí. Pet, que los oyó, se dio la vuelta para ver que ocurría, momento que Booth aprovechó para arrebatarle la pistola.

Comenzamos así una lucha a dos bandas, yo contra Morgan y Sam, y Booth contra Pet. Yo empleé toda mi técnica aprendida en artes marciales para defenderme, mientras Pet intentaba acabar con Booth, algo que le resultaba muy difícil pues Booth era muy buen combatiente. Tras una larga disputa, varios moratones por todo el cuerpo y un gran dolor, logré reducirlos. Los até con la cortina del hall a uno de los sillones y fui a ayudar a Booth, que seguía peleando con Pet. Yo saqué mi arma por si era necesaria, pero Pet se giró demasiado rápido quitándomela sin llegar a darme cuenta, quedándome desarmada ante él.

- O me dejas marchar o le disparo - le dijo a Booth sin dejar de apuntarme con la pistola - Tú decides que es más importante para ti, si tu querida compañera o un pobre joven.

- No me hagas elegir, no estás en condiciones de hacerlo.

- ¿Tú crees? No querrás ponerme a prueba, ¿verdad?

En ese momento pude ver un brillo de rabia en su cara. Segundos más tarde, un gran estruendo salió de la pistola de Booth hacia donde estábamos Pet y yo. Por instinto, me agaché, provocando que la bala fuese a impactar contra Pet, quien había estado mirandome mientras hablaba con Booth y no le había dado tiempo a girarse para ver la bala que iba hacia él.  
La bala penetró en la pierna y por el impacto podría decir que rompió el peroné y se quedó en la tibia.

Booth corrió hacia mí para comprobar que no me habían lastimado, y cuando vio que no me sucedía nada me dio el abrazo más real de todos los que había recibido durante los cinco años que llevaba con él.

- Bien Pet, cuéntanos ahora la verdad, antes de que llegue el FBI y se complique la situación - le dijo mientras permanecía a mi lado.

- Pet, cuéntaselo, por favor - le pidió Sam.

En ese momento entró Murphy al hall. Se quedó parado ante la situación tan complicada en la que se encontraban sus compañeros.

- No se preocupe agente, no me voy a oponer - le dijo a Booth viendo que este se dirigía a él con la pistola en la mano - Yo le contaré todo.

Por su tono de voz y su miedo comprendí que Murphy debió de ser quien Erik nos dijo que parecía el sumiso del grupo, así que , por miedo a ser condenado (además de por los cargos que se le acusarían) por desacato a la autoridad, decidió contarnos lo ocurrido.

- Después de saber que Thom había muerto, supimos que había sido por su culpa doctora, ya sea de manera directa o indirecta, pues si no hubiese aceptado ese trabajo, él nunca hubiese ido tras usted. Por eso decidimos continuar con el plan de Thom, intentando eliminarla del caso, pero para ellos debíamos asegurarnos de que estaría tan asustada con nuestras amenazas que no se le ocurriría contarles nada a nadie, siendo más fácil para nosotros acabar con usted.

- ¿Estás tratando de decir que el plan de Thom era acabar conmigo?

- Así es, doctorcita - dijo Pet con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro - No quería saber la verdad, pues ya la sabe. Se enamoró de su peor pesadilla - dijo entre quejidos de dolor.

En ese momento entró todo el equipo del FBI, interrumpiendo la conversación. Se llevaron a los cuatro delincuentes detenidos y Booth y yo nos quedamos a solas.

- ¿Estás bien, Huesos? Lo que ha contado Murphy es muy duro, supongo que no te ha sido fácil oírle decir semejantes cosas.

- Después de lo que me contaron los chicos de Thomas, me esperaba cualquier cosa por su parte, pero esto ha sido llegar demasiado lejos - le dije aterrada.

Booth se acercó a mí y me abrazó, mientras pequeñas lágrimas invadían mi rostro. Con sumo cuidado me las secó y me besó en la frente.

- No te preocupes, yo estaré aquí siempre. Jamás dejaré que te ocurra nada.


	18. Chapter 18

**Esta historia llega a su fin con este capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que habéis llegado hasta aquí y gracias a todos los que os habéis tomado un tiempo en dejarme un comentario.**

**Espero que os guste el final de la historia.**

* * *

Ha pasado una semana desde aquellos trágicos acontecimientos sucedidos en el hotel de la isla que desembocó en una noche mágica.

Aquel día estaba agotada tras tanta acción, además, me dolía todo el cuerpo, por lo que decidimos pasar la noche en una de las habitaciones del hotel.

Tomamos algunas cartas de la habitación 109 como pruebas para el posterior encarcelamiento de los delincuentes junto con la confesión por parte de Murphy que grabé sin que éste se percatase. Hablamos con la señora de recepción para tranquilizarla y decirle que podían volver a trabajar con total normalidad ya que el peligro había pasado. Le pedimos la llave de la habitación y subimos a la segunda planta, a la 201, donde pasaríamos la noche.

Al entrar nos impresionó mucho la gran luminosidad que entraba a través de la gran ventana que había enfrente de la cama, cuyas vistas eran bellísimas: enormes montañas cubiertas de una variada vegetación eran bañadas por un color anaranjado fruto del atardecer.

Nada más dejas todas las pruebas en la cómoda me puse en contacto con el aeropuerto con la intención de reservar dos billetes para el día siguiente.

- ¿Cómo lo haremos para dormir? - me preguntó Booth dejándose caer en la cama de matrimonio, una vez que yo terminé de hablar con los del aeropuerto.

Habíamos tratado de buscar una habitación con dos camas, pero el hotel estaba completo y solo quedaba libre esa habitación, la 201, ya que la 107 y la 109, que eran las únicas dobles que quedaban, estaban acordonadas para la búsqueda de pruebas, así que nos habíamos tenido que conformar con la 201.

- No lo sé Booth - le dije acercándome a él.

Booth parecía confundido y cuando yo intentaba estar más cerca de él, se apartaba de mí. Parecía no saber muy bien que es lo que yo pretendía.

- Booth, ¿qué te ocurre?

- No es nada Bones, solo es que no quiero precipitarme y actuar de una manera que no lo haría si las circunstancias no fuesen éstas.

- ¿Estás tratando de decirme que no quieres acercarte demasiado a mí sin tener claro si es lo que quieres de verdad o por el contrario es lo que sientes por como me ves tras lo que ha sucedido?

- Sí, eso es lo que he querido decir.

- Tenemos que hablar, Booth. Debemos aclarar nuestros sentimientos de una vez, no podemos estar así toda la vida, no es bueno para ninguno de los dos.

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

Me senté en la cama dejándome caer sobre el hombro de Booth. Ésta vez no se apartó.

- Cuando me fui a la isla, hace más de un año, tenía las ideas muy confusas. No sabía lo que de verdad quería, y por eso me marché…

- Provocando que yo también me fuese - dijo interrumpiéndome.

- Pero nadie te obligó a hacerlo, te fuiste porque en realidad era lo que querías, solo que ambos nos interponíamos en el camino del otro, lo que fue una de las razones por la que me fui; debíamos crecer como persona si estar condicionado por el otro.

- Me Marché porque no soportaba la idea de estar en Washington sin ti, viendo como otra antropóloga forense ocupa tu lugar. No quería estar allí para verlo, no si tú no estabas allí, por eso acepte ayudar al ejército.

Me quedé sorprendida, nunca antes me había dicho esto. Conocía sus sentimientos, me los había hecho saber semanas antes de mi viaje, siendo el principal detonantes de mi marcha, pero no pensé que mi decisión le hubiese forzado, en cierta manera, a irse a Afganistán. No sabía que sintiese que se fue por no estar yo allí.

- Siento haberte forzado a que te marchases a Afganistán Booth - le dije incorporándome para poderle mirar a los ojos - Yo sólo quería aclarar mis sentimientos. Necesitaba tiempo, y sobre todo y pese a que me doliera, necesitaba separarme de ti. Tenía que plantearme mi vida, ver lo que quería hacer con ella, el futuro que deseaba tener.

- Aunque me haya costado mucho la idea de no verte, comprendía tus motivos y sabía que era lo que debías hacer. Pero no podía dejar de sentirme mal por no poder estar a tu lado, por no saber como estabas, por no poderte proteger del peligro.

Me acerqué a él y lo abrasé. Me sentía muy mal por haberle hecho pasar momentos tan duros, yo no había pretendido hacerlo, lo último que quería era no lastimarlo.

- Lo siento Booth - le dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No te preocupes, ya todo ha pasado, ahora estamos juntos de nuevo - me dijo apartándome el pelo del rostro y fijando sus ojos en los míos, unos ojos que mostraban una gran dulzura y cariño.

- Quizás por eso te mostrabas tan frío conmigo cuando te llamé la primera vez hace varias semanas. Pensé que no querías saber nada de mí y me enfadé muchísimo, pero ahora lo comprendo, estabas dolido conmigo.

- Cuando me llamaste pensé que sería pasa saber de mí pero no para contarme un sueño. Yo creía que tú no le dabas importancia y cuando noté la angustia en tu voz supe que algo había cambiado en ti, pero me sentía tan dolido que no estaba dispuesto a darte una oportunidad. Pensé que no valdría la pena, que acabarías volviéndome a hacer daño y no quería sufrir más.

- Yo estaba muy asustada y después de tu comportamiento por teléfono me quedé destrozada. Solo podía llorar, no había forma de parar. Creía que no te importaba nada de lo que habíamos vividos durante estos últimos cinco años, que para ti todas esas vivencias estaban olvidadas, perdidas en algún rincón de tus recuerdos que no querías rescatar. Después de un año en la isla me di cuenta de mi error y quise remediarlo, pero tú no me dabas la oportunidad y eso también me dolía quería volver donde lo dejamos aquel día en el que decidiste abrirme tu corazón, pero me di cuenta que quizás para ti ya era demasiado tarde. Yo solo necesitaba que vieras que he cambiado, que quiero tener una relación de verdad, que la coraza que me cubría desapareció, y en su lugar solo estaba yo, tu Huesos.

- Lamento haberme comportado como lo hice, pero no quería volver a sufrir Brennan- me dijo acercándose un poco más a mí.

Estaba tan cerca que casi podía oír los latidos de su corazón, parecía quererse salir del pecho. Su respiración entrecortada me erizaba el pelo y me ponía muy nerviosa, me resultaba muy difícil seguir hablando teniéndolo a escasos centímetros de mí. Me separé un poco más para poder continuar, pero él volvió a acercase; éramos como dos imanes de polos opuestos, nos atraíamos y era muy difícil mantenernos alejados.

- Ahora que todo ha pasado creo que podemos volver a donde lo dejamos ese día, no me gustaría perder la oportunidad de pasara unos 30 o 40 años contigo, o al menos intentarlo. Con la distancia me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que perdí, te echaba tantísimo de menos. Mi mundo gira en torno a ti, tú eres mi motor y cuando no estás cerca no sé como seguir. Quiero conocer un mundo nuevo a tu lado, saber lo que es el amor de verdad. Sé que sin ti nunca seré feliz, no podría estar con otra persona que no fueses tú, Booth. Te quiero - le dije sin pensármelo. Salió solo de mi boca, era algo que llevaba mucho tiempo queriéndole decir. Desde aquel primer caso que llevamos juntos noté que algo en mi interior cambió, pero siempre me lo había negado a mi misma, y ya iba siendo hora que dejase de mentirme a mí misma sobre mis sentimientos.

- Yo tampoco podría estar con otra persona que no fueses tú, Huesos - dijo acercándose para besarme en los labios, un beso cálido lleno de deseo y de dulzura - Te quiero- me susurró al oído.

Me tomó entre sus brazos y volvió a besarme, está vez poniendo gran esmero en ellos. Era tierno y a la vez salvaje, era tan fácil estar con él, no tenía que forzar la situación, nos entendíamos muy bien y todo fluía solo. Me dejé llevar por sus cálidos besos y por la melodía de su corazón que se compenetraba con el mío en una pasión desenfrenada.

Poco a poco fue desapareciendo la ropa para quedarse esparcida por toda la habitación. Nuestros corazones latían con mayor efusividad y nuestros cuerpos parecían ser solo uno, se habían fundido y ya no existía un tú y un yo, era algo mágico que nunca antes había experimentado. Amaba a ese hombre y no quería separarme de él ni un solo instante.

* * *

Pequeños rayos de sol se colaron a través de mis ojos, provocándome una gran paz y tranquilidad. Me vi envuelta por aquellos fuertes y protectores brazos y me di cuenta que no había sido un sueño. Booth dormía plácidamente a mí lado con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Quise levantarme con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo y darme una ducha, pero se giró hacia mí y vi que estaba despierto.

- Hola cariño - me dijo sonriendo.

- Buenos días - le dije acercándome para probar uno de aquellos besos a los que tan pronto me había acostumbrado y tanto me gustaban - Debemos darnos prisa, el avión sale dentro de dos horas.

- ¿No podemos quedarnos un rato más?- dijo devolviéndome el beso y agarrándome por la cintura. Sabía muy bien como convencerme y yo me dejaba querer.

- Por favor Booth, sabes que no podemos, no me lo hagas más difícil. Ya tendremos tiempo de disfrutar el uno del otro, tenemos toda una vida- le dije mientras intentaba separarme de él para irme a la ducha.

- Está bien, pero al menos, ¿podremos ducharnos juntos? - dijo con esa sonrisa tan irresistible.

- Veo que no te das por vencido - le dije mientras me acercaba para darle mi mano - Vamos entonces.

La ducha duró más de lo previsto, pero fue una de las mejores que había tomado desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
Nos arreglamos y bajamos a tomar el desayuno en la cafetería del hotel. Tras ello, nos fuimos al aeropuerto donde cogimos al avión de las doce de la mañana rumbo a Washington. Estaba tan cansada y exhausta de la noche anterior que no pude evitar quedarme dormida mientras escuchaba a Booth haciendo planes sobre lo que sería nuestro futuro a partir de ahora.

Nada más pisar suelo americano sentí que nada podía ser mejor. Estaba de nuevo en mi hogar y ahora disfrutaba de la mejor compañía que podría tener, Booth.

Tras llegar al Jeffersonian todos nos recibieron con gran alegría y se mostraron muy contentos de que hubiésemos dado el paso.

- Ya era hora, llevábamos mucho tiempo sufriendo por ambos - nos dijo Ángela mientras nos abrazaba a los dos a la vez.

- Ya lo veo- dijo Booth intentado salir de aquel abrazo que nos estaba asfixiando.

Todo el equipo comenzó a reírse antes aquella situación. Por primera vez desde que me fui a la isla Maluku podía disfrutar de la felicidad y alegría del momento sin temor a que pudiese ocurrir en un futuro.

Pasamos la mañana el Jeffersonian con todo el equipo y por la tarde fuimos a casa de Rebeca a recoger a Parker.

- ¡Papá, papá! ¡Has vuelto y estás con Huesos!- dijo mientras nos miraba cogidos de la mano - Enhorabuena papá - le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.

- Me alegro que te guste que esté con ella.

- Es la mejor pareja que podrías tener - le dijo mientras venía hacia mí a abrazarme, quedando sorprendida por su hermoso gesto.

Desde ese día ha pasado casi una semana, una semana que no he disfrutado en su compañía ya que ha tenido que volver a Afganistán porque tiene firmado un contrato de permanencia por cuatro meses.

Sabemos que va a ser duro estar separados tantos meses pero podré verlo durante una semana al mes y pasado ese periodo volverá de nuevo como agente del FBI a Washington.  
No sabemos con seguridad que ocurrirá en un futuro, ni si nuestra relación será tan duradera como esperamos, pero eso es lo que conlleva arriesgarse a abrirse a una persona y dárselo todo. No podemos llegar a saber si será un relación con un final feliz muy largo o muy corto, pero eso a nosotros ya no nos importa. Solo sabemos que nos tenemos el uno al otro y que podemos tener un futuro, aunque no sepamos su duración, pero estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa. De un modo u otro siempre estaremos juntos, nuestras vidas serán completas estando unidos y nuestras vivencias jamás se perderán.

¿Qué más podría pedir? Soy feliz a su lado sabiendo que estará hay para cuidarme y arroparme, para quererme y protegerme. Con eso me basta para tener una vida plena, estar junto a la persona que más quiero, Booth.


End file.
